


Something's Fishy

by Hiezen (Hiezen_Uchiha), keyxkeeperx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiezen_Uchiha/pseuds/Hiezen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyxkeeperx/pseuds/keyxkeeperx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was left without a family at a young age, living in fear of being caught by humans. Gavin thought he was going to be bored on his vacation with the Ramsey family. But those sentiments always leave something to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiezen (Hiezen_Uchiha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiezen_Uchiha/gifts).



> Finally! I have spent so long working on this and finally I've (almost) finished it with today's last burst! I know there's going to be tons of spelling and grammar mistakes but I promised myself I would be (mostly) finished before I went to bed today SO HERE YOU GO WHETHER YOU WANT IT OR NOT.
> 
> The au and basic story line belongs to Hiezen, our good friend Sylphie (whose account on ao3 I still don't know) helped educate us on some mermaid behaviors and I took my own artistic liberties with the story telling to give you the (nearly) FINISHED PRODUCT OF "HIEZEN'S MAVIN MERMAID AU"
> 
> enjoy damnit

Michael usually watched them from afar, the humans. Such strange creatures they were. They looked so much like him with a few exceptions; the humans had these things called legs and they used them to move easily on land. Legs were also used for swimming, although they weren’t as good as his tail and fin. They also didn’t have gills so they couldn’t stay underwater for too long. He remembered all of the times he saw the humans get antsy and panick whenever one of their own almost drowns.

Michael closed his eyes and sunk back down into the water despondently. It felt like ages since he saw his own mother and father. He was so young when it all happened, the storm, the humans. It was chaos. And even now that he was older he still couldn’t make heads or tails of the incident and what it was exactly that happened that night. All he remembered was his mother’s cries.

“Michael! Hide!”

“Mommy!”  The voices echoed in his head, memories of that night. But the rest was a blur. Bright lights, yelling from above and below. All of it was melded together with the feeling of fear.

People were screaming from high above him. He heard the body thud as it fell into the water.

“Oh no. Not another one.” he opened his eyes and began to look for his escape route when he realized just how small the body was. Michael heard a woman let out a screech. The nearest boat wouldn’t make it in time to catch the kid before he disappeared into the dark water and was swept away.

Before another thought crossed his mind his body twisted toward the kid and was propelled forward. In a second he reached the kid and rushed him back up to the surface. His eyes were wide open which meant he still had a shot of surviving as far as Michael knew. The water splashed as the kid broke the surface and Michael could hear his gasps. Within another few seconds the boat was as close as Michael could stand to be near and he darted back down into the dark depths. The kid began to sink again before another man jumped into the water and pulled him back up.

Michael hid down deep beneath the boat and listened in as well as he could. It wasn’t like he cared about the human, he just wanted to get out of that area as quickly as possible and didn’t want to risk being noticed in the shadows. This was the best place he could be right now.

“Are you okay?” the child coughed and coughed until finally he could breath somewhat normally again.

“Yeah, the mermaid saved me!”

Aw SHIT.

 


	2. Chapter 2

WHELP So much for that gig. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t been living around that place for years anyway. Ok I have but hey! Gotta move eventually right? I’ve been living around that dump for ages now! What was it fuckin’ called again? New York that’s it! It’s not like I liked it there anyway! It’s not like there was anything keeping me there anyway. Fuck New York!

I mean, it’s filled with idiots anyway! With dumbass kids fallin off bridges, giving his mother a damn heart attack? What an idiot! And of course I just HAD to fuckin go save his dumbass and he just HAD to see me and tell everyone!

.................................

I’m such a fuckin idiot.

I mean, I’ve only been sitting around on my ass for how long now? C’mon Michael, MAN UP. That place was fucking cold as shit anyway! Those humans don’t fucking know how to clean up after themselves anyway. That water was so disgusting even my great grandmother wouldn’t have swam in it! Or at least, I don't think she would've. Well it must have been shitty since I never saw any other fucking merpeople around there! Besides it was always cold up there! I don’t understand how those fish could stand it day in and day out!

Here’s a fucking idea, why don’t I just go down where it’s warmer? That’s a fucking brilliant idea you MORON! WHY DIDN’T I THINK OF IT BEFORE!?

Oh I KNOW! It’s BECAUSE you just HAD TO FUCKING WAIT FOR THOSE ASSHOLES! YOU SPENT ALMOST ALL OF YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE JUST WAITING FOR THEM! I mean - FUCK! SEE! THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST THING YOU’VE EVER DONE YOU IDIOT! YOU’RE BARELY A DAY AWAY FROM THAT STUPID PLACE AND ALREADY IT’S SO MUCH NICER DOWN HERE!

You spent ALL of your GOD DAMN LIFE in a POLLUTED SHITHOLE with shit heads like that DAMN kid freezing your DAMN ass off when you could have Just Fucking LEFT and found a new place to LIVE! I mean LOOK AT THIS! It’s so NICE down here! Just IMAGINE how much nicer it’ll be even lower down!

Alright Michael. You can do this. YOU CAN DO THIS. So what if you lost your home because you got caught by some dumb kid? So what if you’re all alone? I doubt there’s any fuckin’ merfolk down here anyway. If they try anything I’ll fucking BEAT. THEIR. ASS.


	3. Chapter 3

Lets face it. Ray was having a terrible day. Everyone he interacted with that day seemed to have a stick up their ass and it frustrated him so much that he finally just gave up and decided to go out for a swim. It had been a while since he swam in the ocean. If it weren’t for the fact that he on occasion took baths and lounged around in the water his swim would have hurt some.

Right now he was just enjoying the silence of the ocean. He laid upon the sand beside a coral reef and stared at the sun as its light tried to break through the surface of the water. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a little crab scurrying along. He floated onto his side and poked the top of its shell and retracted his finger before the crab could snap its claw onto it. The crab pointed at him with a snap and scurried off in a huff. Ray chuckled and moved back onto his back. A nap doesn’t sound too bad right about now.

Ray jerked awake looked around. He heard something swimming. Something large. It wasn’t a boat. Those things were loud and had that deep whirring sound. Maybe a shark found its way close to shore? Oh dear god he hopes not. If it got to close to the beaches that’d cause some problems. Not that the alligators didn’t generate enough problems on their own. He looked around again. There was nowhere someone his size could hide. Shit. Time to retreat.

He tried to stay as close to the sea floor as he could and began to propel himself quietly back to the shore. He was not expecting the creature approaching to call out to him though.

“Hey you!” Ray cringed. Maybe he could still escape. “Get back here!” Ray looked over his shoulder and saw another merman approach him. His short fiery red hair bounced with each kick of his tail. Ray winced. He looked tough with his squared off shoulders and angry expression. Not even the dark orange color of his tail and fin could make him giggle since it reminded him of little goldfish. This was officially the worst day Ray ever had....maybe second worst.

“Hey!” The merman got closer and closer with each kick. “Is this your territory?” It was too late, Ray couldn’t swim away and escape the impending fight that was sure to start. There was only one option left now.

“Yeah. So what?”


	4. Chapter 4

Michael had been swimming for days on end. He didn’t feel safe taking a nap while he was all alone, especially since he was in unfamiliar waters. Why oh why did he have to get caught by some dumb stupid kid? And now, to top it all off he was beginning to get tired and not only has he not found a suitable place to hide in while he slept but he also hasn’t seen any other merfolk.

Would there be no end to this journey? Was there no merfolk around at all? These waters were so much better than the ones he used to live in as a kid! Sure it was a little dirty, but this area was so much warmer and there were less predators of the fish kind. Sure there were a lot of humans, but hiding from them couldn’t have been that hard. Michael certainly had no difficulties while hanging out around New York.

Psh, he should have just taken his chances and stayed there. I mean, it was a dumb kid after all. No one would have believed him! But then again he was getting tired of being alone. It’s just that there was no one fucking around to talk to! God damnit! He had been waiting around for years like a fucking idiot! He should have just left sooner but NO he had to be STUPID AND WAIT.

And now he’s tired and hungry and his tail is starting to get sore! Not to mention that damn headache forming in the back of his head. All of this because of some Damn kid. He just HAD to be all noble and save the little asshole! Well no more of that bullshit. The stupid humans could drown for all he cared! It’s those parent’s fault after all if their idiot kid falls in!

There was just no end to this stupid ocean! Everything was desolate! Some coral reefs. Some trash. A few small fry fish. But other than that NOTHING. WHAT THE HELL?

“Oh shit.” he paused. Down on the floor he saw him. The man was slender and his skin had a strange tan. His slender wide black fins kicked out slowly as he began to swim away.

“HEY YOU!” Michael yelled and began to swim towards him. “Get back here!” Michael had been swimming For FUCKING. EVER. And there was no way he was letting this chance to finally meet another merman get away!

Michael could see the man hesitate as he looked over his shoulder at Michael. Why the fuck was he being so antisocial? It’s not like Michael was gonna fuckin bite him! “Hey!” Michael began to try and strike a conversation. “Is this your territory?” the slender merman with short black hair glared at him. Michael paused when he noticed the man’s tense posture. “Dude, I just fuckin asked you a question. Is this your territory?”

“So what if it is?” Ray yelled back. Michael glared at him. Why the fuck was he being so pissy?

“Was that a yes?” Michael tried to reign in his building anger. He didn’t have time for this bullshit. He just wanted a nap.

“Yes.”Ray growled. Michael could feel the hair on his skin rise.

“Fuck I’m just asking you a question no need to be so pissy.”

“Pissy? You’re the one who came charging at me!”

“I was trying to get your Fucking Attention!” Michael swam a little closer.

“Well you got it! NOW LEAVE.” The other man inched closer, raising his fists in a threatening manner. That. Was it.

“No. I want to know where this is at!”

“Well too bad! This is my ocean!”

“Dude chill! I’m just trying to find a place to crash at!” 

“Well you can’t stay here!” The other man surged forward with a right hook that Michael barely managed to dodge.

“Fuck you!” Michael whipped his tail around and landed a blow on Ray’s side where his large rough black tinted gills sat. His eye twitched but he quickly retaliated by grabbing Michael’s wrist and pulling him forward with a shout.

“Fuck you!” And landed a punch directly on the side of Michael’s neck. Michael’s eyes bulged as he coughed and retreated some. “This is my land!” Ray raised his fists. Michael barely heard him over his gasping.

“What the fuck!” Michael hacked. He glared at the stranger. “What was that for? That’s below the belt!” fists slightly lowered as he gave Michael a weird look. Michael rushed forward with a dip and threw another punch at Ray’s face, missing greatly. Ray flipped back and pushed himself forward right into Michael’s opening and landed another blow on Michael’s neck.

Michael hacked some more and gasped for air.

“Stop doing that you Fucking ASSHOLE.” Ray’s head jerked slightly as he looked at Michael doubled over.

“Um.” Ray began. Unsure of what was going on. “Look I don’t want to hurt you. Just leave already would you?”

“Oh like I believe that!” Michael gagged. Ray looked Michael over disbelievingly.

“You clearly don’t know how to fight.”

“Yes I do!” Michael glared at the stranger between coughs. Ray shook his head.

“No. You don’t. Look, you’re clearly outmatched here. Just don’t follow me and be gone before I return. I don’t want to fight you.” Ray turned and began to swim off. Michael was so done. He just wanted to know where he was fucking AT.

“Hey!” He rose and rushed forward to grab Ray’s wrist. “I’m not done-” Ray twisted in shock and caught Michael along his neck.

Blood squirted from Michael’s neck and floated up in the water. Michael wheezed and grabbed his neck.

“OH JESUS! I’M SO SORRY!” Ray panickedly looked around the around. “Shit,” he hissed. “We have to get out of here fast!” He grabbed Michael’s wrist and pulled him along.

Michael, confused and in shock, allowed himself to be pulled along.


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin looked out of the window as Geoff drove down the highway when his vision began to blur. Gavin blinked and rubbed at his eyes and looked to the side to see Millie fast asleep. He wasn’t surprised. He’d be asleep too if it weren’t for the fact that he easily got car sick. Briefly he envied Griffin and her front seat privilege. Gavin let out a long breath and moaned quietly to Geoff in the driver’s seat.

“Are we THERE yet?” Geoff threw him a look over his shoulder and to the side at Griffin, who like Millie, was fast asleep.

“No dude, should be another hour.” Gavin sighed heavily again and threw his head back against the headrest. “Dear GOD!” he he groaned under his breath.

“Just shut up and listen to the music would you?” Oh yes, the soft music that be could barely hear since Geoff didn’t want to wake Millie up again just yet. If it weren’t for the fact that Geoff decided to leave so bloody early in the morning Gavin wouldn’t be so bored and groggy.

Actually now that he thought about it....

 

These past couple of days have been rather strange for Michael and it all started off with his fight with Ray....

After Ray sliced open the side of Michael’s neck Michael began to experience a sort of pain he never had to endure before. It was hard to breath and Michael felt like he could get barely enough air to stay conscious. He could feel the blood flow from his wound and tried to stop it with his hand. His body ached from the lack of oxygen, his wrist and shoulder even more so because of Ray’s tugging.

Ray ignored Michael’s gurgles to slow down and didn’t stop until after he pulled Michael into a grotto carved into the side of a cliff. He pulled Michael against his will onto the flat rock up above the water line and huffed. Michael continued to cough and glare at Ray.

“Dude let me look at that.” Ray reached up to remove Michael’s hand. Michael tried to push Ray away while he coughed. “Fuckin calm down would’ya!? I’m sorry I cut your damn neck it was an accident!”

Michael managed to catch his breath briefly to say, “I didn’t even wanna fuckin fight you, you asshole!” his voice cracked and he began to cough some more. Ray looked Michael over baffled.

“That’s sure not what it looked like to me.” Michael hacked.

“WhaAt?” Ray finally managed to move Michael’s hand away from his neck and inspected the wound without touching it.

“Look all I know is that I was taking a nap minding my own fuckin business when all of a sudden I get woken up by some angry scary lookin guy who then decided to start yelling at me.” Michael blushed. “I don’t like having to fight for my territory and I hadn’t had a challenger in a long while so I wasn’t in the mood to fight.” Ray continued to explain.

“I-” Michael’s voice cracked. “I didn’t want your land. I was just,” he blushed. Ray looked at Michael’s face and noticed the blush.

“You what?”

“I just got a little excited is all.” Ray looked at Michael incredulously. “No! I mean! FUCK!” Michael’s voice cracked again and his coughing fit returned. He clutched at his midsection. Ray leaned back and watched as Michael tried to regain control of his breathing.

“You’re a loner aren’t you?” Michael glared up at Ray pathetically from his doubled over position. “No! No No!” Ray raised his hands and waved them panicked. “Not like that! Like, I’m a loner too! As far as I knew there were no other merpeople around for like ever!” Michael wheezed in response and looked back down into his water.

“I thought so too.” he mumbled and pulled his fins out of the water. They looked down at the water for a short period of time before Michael finally decided to ask Ray a question. “Why did you freak out so much over the cutting me thing?” Ray looked at Michael like he was an idiot.

“Well for one, fucking sharks man! They smell that shit and you may not see any at that point in time but that doesn’t mean that they aren’t there!” Michael thought back as best as he could to his childhood and kinda remembered a brief mentioning of sharks. Though he couldn’t really put his finger on what it was exactly.

“Plus,” Ray rubbed at his black hair. “I didn’t really want to hurt you. Couldn’t you tell? I didn’t even use my claws on purpose or anything.” Michael blushed and looked at his own. Ray caught the blush.

“Dude, you really don’t know anything about fighting do you?”

“It’s not my fault ok!?”

After that they talked for hours about where Michael and Ray came from. Michael told Ray about how he lost his family at a young age and waited for them to return. He told him about the dumbass kid he saved and that he was in fact looking for a new place to live but didn’t want to just steal someone else’s. Ray didn’t know if it was because he pitied Michael and his situation, or felt guilty for causing him injury, but he offered to let Michael stay on his territory so long as he didn’t follow Ray when he wanted to go off on his own. Something that he did for very long periods of time apparently.

And the days following that initial interaction never stopped seeming strange to Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

Ray would swim off at odd times to go do his thing. For the first few days he’d be gone before Michael awoke and return around noon with food stuffs. One time he even disappeared after that and didn’t return until the next day. But then Michael got antsy from staying in the dark grotto and since his wound had clotted over completely he decided to explore the surrounding area. Ray said the coast was clear of sharks anyhow after the first 24 hours has passed. Not that it made much of a difference to Michael. Being in the cave it was hard to tell what time of day it was anyhow. He could have been in there for a week and he wouldn’t have had any indicator besides his growing restlessness.

So on the fourth day Michael finally decided to dive down and out of the cave even though breathing still hurt a little. The first thing that came to Michael’s attention was how barren and shallow this part of the territory was. There were barely any fish here nor were there many coral reefs. Everything was few and far between with only the occasional bits of trash sticking out of the sand floor breaking up the monotony. This didn’t seem like much of a prime spot to live in. Either Ray’s territory went out a very long way or there’s a hidden place nearby that’s PRIME for hunting. Michael wondered how hard it would be to find Ray’s hunting spot. Perhaps he should follow Ray?

Naw that was such a bitch thing to do! He promised Ray that he wouldn’t follow him around when he went off on his own.... Wait, where was he?

Michael looked around and realized that he had No. IDEA. Where he came from nor where the grotto was. It’ll probably take him a few hours just to find where the cave was at......

.............

“Fuck me.” Michael sighed and tried to remember in which direction the grotto was. He looked to the floor and noted its slope and followed it up. Hopefully if he can find the cliff he can make his trip back a little shorter.

 

Thank to Geoff’s “genius” they reached the beach long before any one else. The sand was still cold between his toes and there was a slight chill seeping in from the ocean. The Ramsey family had just finished unpacking their supplies onto the sand and now Griffin was carefully rubbing sunscreen on Millie’s face.

“Dude you gonna go out in the water?” Geoff huffed as he fixed up a chair for himself and plopped down in it.

“Are you kidding me? It’s probably freezing!” Gavin hugged himself as an attempt to get rid of his chills. “Maybe later.”

“Whatever dude.”

“I don’t know honey go ask your father.” they heard Griffin. Millie turned and walked over to Geoff.

“Daddy can I go hunt for shells?”

“Sure sweetie. Take Gavin with you.” Gavin huffed and threw a slight glare at Geoff.

“What? I drove your ass here. I’m tired.” Griffin laughed and sat in the chair next to Geoff.

“Fine.” Gavin slouched his shoulders and threw his head down with a sigh.

“Yay!” Millie grabbed her bucket from her pile of things.

“Way to be dramatic.” Geoff called after Gavin as he stalked off behind Millie.

“Shut up.” Gavin exhaled heavily.

“Oh Daddy! Can we go onto the rocks over there!?” Millie turned around and pointed at a heap of rocks slightly off into the distance. They piled a little high and reached out into the ocean. With how they were stacked it was clifflike in some places whilst in others the rocks would slope back down into the ocean.

“Hmm,” Geoff looked to Griffin.

“Just watch your step sweetie.” She offered up.

“Don’t let her out of your sight.” Geoff directed to Gavin.

“Yeah Yeah, I know.” Gavin tiredly threw his hand towards Geoff.

“Thank you!” Millie continued, even faster now than before, towards the rocks.

 

Michael would be damned if he admitted he was lost. Nothing looked familiar. At least in New fucking York the trash could act as directional guide. Here there was nothing for him to use as a landmark! But at least by now he reached some sort of cliff. Although it was much rockier than he remembered. Michael needed a break. He sat down on a boulder and leaned against the rocks and sighed heavily. His chest hurt. He closed his eyes and tried to relax when WHUMPSH. They snapped open. A large rock swooped down and caught him on the side of his tail. Before Michael could panic or get angry he heard the eerily faint cry.

He looked up and saw a foot dangling down into the water.

FUCK. A human! Michael began to swim off despite his sore tail when he realized that the they were crying. He looked over his shoulder and saw the small little girl with dirty blonde hair hunched over and clutching at her other leg.

Eaauurrgggh......Fuck. Michael didn’t feel right just swimming away. WHY is it ALWAYS a kid? He turned around and swam up towards her.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“AUUUGGHH!” She leaned back. There were some tears in the corners of her eyes.

“Whoah!” Michael held up his hands. “Sorry.” She sniffled and looked at him frightened. Michael noticed the red that slowly seeped from under her hand that clutched her leg. “Here, lemme see it.” he gestured for her to move her hand out of the way.  Hesitantly the girl moved her small hand out of the way.

There was a small gash and a bruise quickly forming on the side of her leg.

“How’d you cut yourself kid?” he looked back up to her and she put her somewhat bloody hand back over her wound.

“I slipped,” she hiccuped. The tip of her nose had become tinged with pink and her cheeks puffy.

“Millie!?” a voice with a strange accent resounded over the rocks.

“Millie!” A deeper throatier voice called after.

Michael Froze.


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin glumly paced after Millie as she bounded up onto the rocks and began to look around for anything that she might consider pretty. To be honest Gavin didn’t actually mind watching Millie, he was just Tired as Balls. He was too excited about being invited to go on the beach trip and couldn’t fall asleep the night before. Lord knows how Millie managed, she was even more excited than he was. She crouched down and stood up once more with a little round black shell in her hands.

“Look Gavin!” he looked at the shell and faked a smiled.

“That’s awesome!”

“I know right?” Millie smiled and carefully placed it in the bucket. Gavin dropped his head tiredly and looked around the rock pile to try and find stuff for Millie. “Oh what a pretty rock!” he heard another thunk. This went on for a few minutes as they carefully picked their way around the rock pier. “Oh Gavin!” Gavin’s head snapped up and he looked over to Millie.

“What?” He saw her pointing down at an angle.

“Look!” He walked over to her and looked to where she was pointing. The rocks sloped down quickly and at the very bottom he saw a nice white stone.

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I can get to it.” Gavin noticed the slightly saddened look on her face.

“I’ll get it, you just stay up there.” He began to pick his way down, crouching awkwardly onto the rocks as he dropped one leg carefully at a time before going down completely. In the back of his mind he hoped there were no crabs or creepy crawlies to bite him.

He was just a little way above the rock and he tried to reach down and grab it but it was too far for him. He took another less cautious step down and a rock slid off the pile and down into the water. Gavin barely caught himself.

“Hm, should probably tell Millie to be extra careful around the edges.” he mumbled as he grabbed the white stone and climbed back up with little difficulty. Faintly he heard something that sounded like a yell and a splash. “Millie?” Gavin called and scrambled to the top of the pile. Gavin saw Geoff come up onto the rocks right as reached the top.

“Dude where’s Millie?” he asked.

“MILLIE?” Gavin called again and stumbled over the rocks. Geoff’s expression darkened.

“MILLIE!” he yelled and began to clamber after Gavin.

Gavin couldn’t explain it to anyone even if he tried. One moment it was as though everything in his world became a mad clash of forces. It was almost as though they were weighing him down even though he tried so hard to keep moving forward. But then they all came together in a crash when he finally got to the edge of the pier and saw Millie sitting there, her sweet innocent self sniffling and holding her leg and right in front of her, still waist deep in the water, a stranger with fiery red hair curled up upon his skull. Gavin would have sighed and shook his head were it not for the fact that he was previously so upset.

“Millie I thought I told you to stay up here!” Gavin quickly began to descend down to her.

“I’m sorry.” she sniffed. “I just wanted to get the rock!” Gavin crouched beside her.

“Are you her dad?” the heavily freckled redhead croaked. His eyes here wide as though he was panicking. Gavin shook his head.

“Millie,” Geoff climbed down next to her. “Sweetie are you ok?” She sniffed and nodded.

“I’m ok.” Geoff moved her hand and looked at her leg.

“It doesn’t look bad.” Geoff sighed heavily. “Can you still walk?” She nodded.

“It just hurts a little.”

“Alright. Go back to mommy and we’ll get you fixed up.” Geoff helped Millie back to her feet and helped her back up the rocks.

“Geoff I’m sorry I went down to get a rock for her and when I came up she was gone.” Geoff gave Gavin a slight glare.

“Not now Gavin.” he growled and climbed up after Millie. Before he left he made sure to toss one to the stranger as well. Gavin sighed heavily and sat down. He placed the forgotten white stone down beside him.

“Aw man,” Gavin brought his knees up to his chest to keep his feet out of the cold water.

He looked down and back up to realize that strange redhead was still there.

“Who are you?” the man’s eye widened.


	8. Chapter 8

“Who are you?” Michael’s eyes widened. He knew he shouldn’t have checked on the damn kid! Now they're gonna find out he’s a mermaid and fuckin lock him up! Shit! Michael had to get out of there as quickly as possible. But he couldn’t leave while the strange guy with short brown hair was still there.

“Me? Oh, ah, um, ah, the name’s Michael.” Gavin nodded. 

“Gavin.” he muttered in reply. An awkward silence fell on Michael’s ears.

“A-ah look dude I was just chillin down in the water and got hit by this rock and the next thing I knew she was up here cryin! That’s all!” Gavin looked at Michael, his eyes plagued by a sort of guilt Michael could empathize with. It was the kind he felt whenever he even considered not helping kids.

“I didn’t say anything.” Michael blushed.

“Shut up! Ok!?” Gavin gave out a small smile. He picked up the white stone and turned it in his hands. The backside was still muddy so he lowered it into the water and swiped it off. Michael watched him and remembered the rock that hit his tail earlier.

He looked around and didn’t see anything that looked like it was worth grabbing and wondered if the rock that hit him was the one the girl, Millie was trying to get. Mentally Michael shuddered at the look the other older man gave him. If Michael didn’t know any better, he would have thought that the man was thinking of killing him. For a second Michael even believed that the other man was even going to chop his head off.

“How are you even swimming in this water?” Gavin’s strange accent broke Michael’s train of thought.

“What do you mean? I’m fucking swimming that’s how.” Michael looked at Gavin incredulously.

“No, I mean like. It’s so bloody cold!” Gavin put a toe in the water and shrieked and pulled it back out. Michael stared at him.

..............

“Dude you’re fucking stupid. Who the hell says ‘bloody’?”

“Wha? Well I do!” Michael shook his head thinking that this man was clearly an idiot. “I’m from England! We all use ‘bloody’!”

“Where the fuck is England?” Gavin’s eyes bulged.

“How do you not know where England is!?”

“I just don’t!” Michael yelled.

“But how!? Didn’t you learn in school?” Michael continued to look at Gavin inquisitively.

“School?”

“Did you not go to public school?”

“I guess not!” Michael threw his arms up.

“How could you not have gone to school!?” Man was this guy irritating.

“I just didn’t ok?”

“Wow,” Gavin laughed. Michael made a sound in the back of his throat he didn’t even know he could make.

“Shut up! Ok? I didn’t even have a family for most of my life!”

“Wot?” Gavin’s eyes widened in wonder. “You mean you’re an orphan?” Michael hesitated. He had no proof that his family was even still alive. No one ever came to look for him after all.

“Y-” the harshness in Michael’s voice died down. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Wow dude! That’s gotta suck!” Michael shrugged.

“I-it was alright I guess. Maybe a little lonely.”

“Where did you live?” Michael paused. He couldn’t just tell Gavin that he lives in the ocean. He’d probably think he was a freak! Actually, he probably already does. The way Gavin talked, it sounded like all humans went to this thing called “school” and Michael fucked it up just by revealing that he didn’t know about whatever the hell an England was.

“I lived in New Jersey.”

“Wooowww, you’re pretty far from home. Why are you all the way down here?” Gavin crossed his legs.

“Where am I?” Ray never did tell him.

“Dude you’re in TEXAS! How do you not know that!?” Fuck if Michael knew. He didn’t even know where Texas was exactly either. He must have swam a longer distance than he remembered before he ran into Ray.

“Ah- I don’t know.” Michael shrugged. “Just forgot.” Gavin shook his head and played with the white stone some more.

“Dude that is just ridiculous.” Michael sent Gavin a glare.

“So what was up with that other guy? You a friend of his or somethin?” Gavin’s shoulder’s sagged.

“Yeah that’s Geoff. I’ve been livin with him and his family since I moved from England to work at his place.”

“And the kid?”

“Ah, that’s Millie. His daughter.” Gavin paused and looked down. “They told me to watch her and she ran off while I was trying to get this for her.” he held up the stone. Michael remembered the rock that fell and hit his tail. He doubted that the girl actually got the rock she got injured for, so the one that hit him must have been it.

“Hey hold on a sec.” Michael dived back down into the water. Gavin closed his eyes and shielded his face when a wave of water came up to hit it, making him miss the large orange fin that briefly flopped above the surface of the water. When he leaned over to look down into the water he realized that no matter how hard he tried it was just too murky for him to see anything.

Michael tried to remember where the stone went after it hit him and smiled when he saw it. This had to be the thing she was looking for. Mil...something. Michael grabbed it and rose to the surface, holding it up to Gavin.

“That’s gorgeous!” Gavin gasped as it’s purple sheen sparkled in the sunlight.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael had no idea what to call the sound that Gavin just made. It was like some stupid weird mix between a squeal and a laugh but it came out with a squeak and it was possibly the dumbest sound he’s ever heard in his whole god damn life.

He let the british douche take the rock and watched him twist it in his hands and watched how it sparkled in the sunlight. No wonder the kid wanted that rock. Hell, if it weren’t for the fact that Michael felt as though she already called dibs on it he would have taken it for himself.

Yeah he collected shit. So what? Michael liked the somewhat exceptional and different things he comes across.

“This is a damn gorgeous thing right here.” Gavin spoke though Michael only half listened. He found Gavin’s voice to be a tad irritating.....ok well Gavin’s just irritating in general.

“I know right?” Gavin squeaked again as he manipulated the stone in his hands to set off as many different sparkles as he could. “Millie would LOVE this.”

“Why don’t you go give it to her?” Gavin’s face light up in surprise.

“That’s a great idea!” Gavin looked over to Michael in excitement. “Why don’t you come with me!? She’d be so happy that you dived to get it for her!” Michael looked at Gavin incredulously.

“Did you NOT see the look that guy gave me? He was literally a second away from killing me!”

“Geoff? NAWWWW!” Gavin paused in thought. Michael could see the wheel turning in his head. “Ok yeah maybe.” Michael laughed and shook his head.

“Just go dude.” Gavin sent Michael a strange sad wide eyed look, as though he had been injured.

“B-but MICHOOL.” He whined, eyes still wide and....wait, was he about to cry? What’s he doing with his fuckin lips? Oh dear god that’s so pathetic.

“No Gavin!” Michael retaliated. That look was drawing him in and making him want to come along. BUT HE COULDN’T!

“BUT MI-CHOOL!” Gavin whined again and awkwardly hooked an arm around his shoulders. Michael grabbed the rocks in front of him originally to resist. Michael began to try to sink back down into the water but Gavin’s grip around his shoulders was strong.

“Gavin! No!” Michael’s hand slipped. Gavin laughed as he began to raise Michael up towards him. “Gavin!” Michael looped an arm around Gavin’s neck and his tail and fin slapped against the rocks to push him backwards. Gavin’s feet slipped and they went tumbling into the water with a loud scream. Gavin squealed more than anything.

They struggled in the water and came back up to the surface with Michael shrieking. “GAVIN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Gavin laughed and began to swim away towards where the Ramseys had set up camp. Michael chased after Gavin. “Get back here!”

“Micahel NO!” Gavin shrieked as Michael grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down. Gavin kicked at Michael and Michael let go. As Michael surfaced Gavin looped his arm around his neck and pulled him down sideways for a dunk. Michael looped an arm around around Gavin’s midsection and twisted his body back to dunk Gavin instead.

Gavin laughed and struggled some more with Michael, the shimmering stone still clutched to his chest. Michael laughed and fought back, though he still threw obscenities at Gavin every now and then. Gavin would respond in the like with Michael’s name being butchered by his stupid accent.

Michael didn’t notice it when Geoff began swimming out to them seeing as how he was busy wrestling with Gavin.

“Dude, breakfast is ready.” Michael paused in his movements and Gavin smiled.

“Geoffrey!” he waved even though his arm was still looped around Michael’s next. “This is Michael!” he decided to introduce them instead of acknowledging Geoff’s statement. “He got Millie’s rock for her!” he held out the rock that he had previously been clutching to his chest. Michael quickly let go of Gavin and slunk away from his embrace. Geoff fixed Michael with a stern look before quirking an eyebrow and giving him a lazy smile.

“Dude why don’t you join us for breakfast?”

“Ah-uh,” Michael did a double take. “What??” Geoff swam closer and dunked Gavin who was flailing like an idiot for attention.

“Yeah dude, Millie told me you just popped out of the water like a fish and asked if she was ok.” Geoff fixed Michael with another intimidating look.

“Ah-uh yeah dude,” Michael was too afraid to look away. “I was just chillin’ at the bottom and that rock pelted me. Then I saw her sittin up there crying and realized she must’a fell so I went to see if she was ok.” Geoff’s intimidating glare lifted and smiled again.

“That’s what she said.” He had this annoying ass ‘knowing’ look as though he could tell that Michael wasn’t a threat. Didn’t mean that Michael was going to let Geoff out of his sights anytime soon.

 

As it turned out, Gavin wasn’t hungry and Geoff already ate long ago and so they continued to roughhouse in the water. Eventually even Millie and Griffin came over to play with them and then it turned into an all out splash war between the five of them. Michael thought of swimming off every now and then, but every time he was about to excuse himself and swim off to find a proper place to disappear at someone would grab his arm and drag him back. Gavin still hadn’t gotten out of the water to take off his sweater and it slowed his down greatly, although he held onto that stone for dear life. Don’t know why really. But Michael didn’t care.

That was until Gavin fucking dropped the thing and Michael had to dive for it. Gavin also dove for it after Michael and as he went down he felt something slap his arm. Gavin paused and rose back up to the surface, the wheels in his head turning. Michael resurfaces with a gasp and held up the rock.

“If you want this rock you should probably take it back to your spot before Gavino drops it again.” Millie squeaked and tried to get it. Griffin grabbed it for her and told her she’d take it for her. Michael silently agreed, Millie was a kid after all and probably not that strong of a swimmer yet, swimming with that rock in hand would probably be hard on her. Griffin also took Gavin’s sweater with her.

Millie began asking Michael about what he was doin in the water by the rocks while they swum around lazily. Gavin seemed to go off into his own little world, dipping down awkwardly like he was searching for something. Michael tried to be vague about his answers but Millie was curious and relentless and so was Geoff.

“I just like to swim a lot that’s all.” Michael tried to not show his weariness as Millie did a large slow lap around him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I feel weird when I’m not in the water.” Geoff chuckled and dragged Millie to him by the arm. She squealed in delight.

“Dude you’re like a fish man.” He gruffed and lifted Millie up as much as he could out of the water and then back down.

“That’s a mermaid daddy!”

“Merman.” Michael corrected then mentally slapped himself. Gavin dunked down silently for the billionth time. “Dude what the hell are you doin?” Michael snapped at him.

“I felt somethin on my arm earlier. Like a fish or something. Trying to find it.” he grunted as he stretched his leg down as much as he could without dunking himself.

“Ok well you’re not gonna find it that way. Besides they’re probably long gone by now.” Geoff heard Millie asking him to toss her and he complied suddenly.

“Oh,” Gavin looked a little sad. Kinda pathetic really. Michael swam by him and slightly dunked him.

“Dude you’ll find another fish. There’s ton in the sea dont’cha know?” Millie laughed.

“Like Michael!” Michael blushed.

“I ain’t a fish!” he yelled.

“You’re right.” Gavin grew a mischievous smile and latched onto Michael’s midsection. “You’re a mermaid!” and pushed him back into the water.

The rest of the morning went on like that. Eventually Millie left to play in the sand, Geoff following behind to help her dig. Gavin and Michael had taken to swimming along some of the coast line to see who was faster. Michael was, naturally. Then came the time when Gavin began to tire of the swimming and wanted to play in the sand with Millie until it was time to eat lunch.

As much as he begged Michael too; surely his skin was even more like raisins than Gavin’s; Michael guiltily declined, claiming he had to go run chores soon anyway since he stayed out swimming for longer than he intended.

“Well what about after your chores?”

“Ah,” man did this suck. “Well I got a lot of things to get done, I’m probably gonna be busy for the rest of the day.”

“Aw,” Gavin looked a little sad.

“B-but if you guys are comin back tomorrow or another day to hang out at the beach I’m sure I can come swim around with you again!” Gavin brightened.

“Yeah we’ll tOHTALLY be here again tomorrow! Maybe not as early as today though!” Michael waved his hands defensively.

“Alright then! Tomorrow it is!” Gavin let out a happy squeal and hugged Michael. “Then tomorrow it is then, promise!” Michael was weirded out by the sign of affection but returned it slightly.

“Promise.” he replied without even thinking.

Gavin watched astonished as Michael swam away down the coastline. Over the shouts and yells of the other beach goers Michael was sure he heard Gavin rambling on about Michael being crazy, swimming the whole way from whatever. Eventually when he turned a bend around another pier of rocks and no one was near enough to see him he dived and began his search for the way back to the cave.

This was absolutely crazy. Playing with these humans like that. But he did promise Gavin. And from what he’s heard from eavesdropping on humans, breaking a promise is a pretty shitty thing to do. Michael didn’t want to be a shitty merman, he liked Gavin; as infuriatingly stupid and annoying as he can be.

Well either way, one thing was for certain.

Ray COULD NOT find out about this.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael somehow managed to find his way back to the grotto easily enough. He even made it there before Ray. Michael spent the remainder of his time alone thinking about his day and what he was gonna do. Tomorrow would have to be the last time he went to swim with them. He can’t afford to be found out.

Eventually Ray came back with some foods for him and Michael asked Ray more questions about the clan he came from along with the customs of the merpeople. Apparently most merpeople hated humans and would kill them if they were ever caught to reduce the numbers of humans hunting them. But as years passed doing that and not being caught by even more became more and more impossible so most clans had moved down to lower levels of the oceans and into more secluded areas.

The discussion went on and on, though neither wanted to talk about their own opinions in the matter. Fuck Michael didn’t even know what he thought about it at this point. He knew that they tended to be hazardous to merfolk and the ocean but sometimes he’d come across the most wonderful or caring humans. He remembers hearing young humans yelling at random strangers for throwing things into the bay. There was even that time way back when he was little that he and his mother saw some cleaning up trash from a beach near where they had been hiding out at.

At some point Ray offered to show Michael around some key points in their territory so that Michael wouldn’t get lost when he swam around on his own (too late) and they even joked about some of the strange items they saw along the way. The evening was finished with them going to bed at the base of their grotto since Michael was healed enough to not be in danger of attracting hunters. As per usual Ray left very early the next day.

Michael didn’t actually know what time Gavin would be at the beach by so he decided to leave anyway. He didn’t really know how humans told time anyway other than the sun. Michael certainly didn’t chart his day completely around the sun’s position and from what he can remember neither did his family. But as he rose around the same point he met them at he realized his mistake. No one occupied the beach at all, the moon was still up high and visible and the sun wasn’t anywhere close to rising.

The currents were becoming stronger, shoving Michael more towards the shore and then pulling him back out roughly. Never before had he had to deal with such strong currents. What the hell was going on? The waves grew higher and stronger and with a sudden surge Michael was thrown up and far into the shore. He didn’t know what to do. The waves flipped him around and there was nowhere to go but down now. With a crash the waves crushed him down onto the beachside side first.

His gills were crushed beneath his own bodyweight and the power of the ocean. All of the air left Michael and he struggled to regain focus in his eyes. Another strong wave thundered over him and crashed. And another.

His head hurt. His injury, though mostly healed, became sore and irritated from the torment. He was sore all over. Michael’s world went black.

A bright light savagely attacked his eyes as soon as he opened them. The sun was rising. But why could he see the sun?

FUCK!

Michael bolted straight up and looked around. HE WAS STILL ON THE FUCKING BEACH! And those sounds he heard- THEY WERE FUCKING PEOPLE! PEOPLE WERE WALKING ONTO THE BEACH! FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Michael had to get back into the ocean ri-

Wait.

WHAT THE FUCK!?

WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A TOWEL OVER HIS FIN!?

Someone had seen him, oh god, and they put a towel on him, fuck fuck FuCK.

Michael gripped the towel, his vision getting blurry.

He fucking fucked up again! Now he was going to have to leave again! Ray is gonna be so pissed!

Michael tore the towel off of his legs and began to change his position into a crawling one but,

Oh my god

What is that.

WHAT IS THAT!?

A-are those..........oh my god they are.

WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK!?

 

Gavin bounced excitedly on the bed next to Millie. They were both clad in their bathing suits and the bag of supplies for the day was filled. They both already put their sunscreen on, the bridge of Millie’s nose still visibly white while Gavin’s shoulders had white streaks on them. Gavin swore that Geoff and Griffin were taking forever to get changed on purpose.

“Geeeoooofffffff,” Gavin whined when Geoff walked past him to grabbed the fresh pot of crappy hotel coffee and pour himself a cup. Geoff knew well enough by now to just ignore Gavin until AFTER he drank his cup.

Geoff places the pot back into its container on the dresser by the door. Even though the joint was pretty shitty and small at least he could get his morning fix.

“Come on Geeeoooffff!!!!”

“Yeah daddy!” Millie joined in. Geoff glared at the troublesome duo and drank slowly from his cup.

“Millie leave your father alone, he isn’t awake yet.” Griffin walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go, her bathing suit hidden beneath a layer of clothing. “Did you put on sunscreen?”

“Yes mommy!” Millie heaved. Griffin looked at Gavin.

“Yes mommy!” he mimicked Millie. Griffin lightly smacked the backside of his head. Geoff took his sweet time finishing the cup.

Griffin checked to make sure they had their supplies for the beach and helped Millie put on a beach dress to keep her warm until it was hotter outside. Once Geoff finished his cup Gavin excitedly threw on his coat and sandals and they locked their door behind them and began their short walk to the beach. Geoff noticed the weird little bounce in Gavin’s step and decided it was time to torment him for being so annoying earlier. He slowed down his walk to allow Griffin and Millie, hand in hand, pass him up so that he could walk next to Gavin. He leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“Jesus fuck Gavin keep it in your pants.”

“WOT!?” Gavin jumped to the side. Millie and Griffin looked back at the two and then looked back to the front. Probably something stupid after all.

“If you got any more excited your head would explode!” Geoff claimed.

“No it wouldn’t! That’s stupid Geoff!” Gavin retorted. Geoff snorted.

“What, you’re sooooo excited to meet your little red headed summer lover.”

“What? You’re bloody mad! It’s not like that Geoff and you know it!” Geoff smirked.

“Sure it isn’t. It’s not like you’re practically vibrating just because you’re so excited to see him today."

“What? No I’m not!”

“Uh, yeah, you are!”

“You know I don’t swing that way Geoff!”

“Come on Gavin, could you BE any more gay right now?” Gavin blushed. So he hadn’t come to terms with it completely yet. SO WHAT.

“He’s just a friend.” Gavin defended his feelings. “I didn’t think I’d find someone so cool to chill with while on vacation.” Geoff pretended to be hurt and placed a hand over his heart.

“But I thought I was your cool friend.” he leaned forward with a cruel grin. “What, is he gonna hire you and have you move in with him? Are you gonna be his little british twink?” Gavin blushed angrily.

“Oh come off it Geoff!” he fake shoved Geoff.

“Boys!” Griffin and Millie yelled from ahead of them.

“Don’t make me come back there!” Griffin threatened them.

“Sorry Honey/Griffin!” the boys chimed back and continued on in silence.

Quickly enough they reached the beach and set up their spot. Gavin didn’t know when or where Michael would be at. They were close to where they parked their spot yesterday, but there’s also more people here than last time.

Was Michael already there? Would he even see Michael? What if he was already swimming around in the water? He did seem pretty obsessed with staying in the water and swimming around after all.

Gavin decided to meander over to the pier of rocks he had initially met Michael at yesterday. He really wanted to hang out some more with his new friend. Gavin didn’t have too many in America so far after all, and Michael was pretty awesome even if he was pretty temperamental.

Ah he came up to the pile of rocks he saw the red tuft of wild curly hair. The pale peach toned back and some of his arms were covered in freckles. The lad was clad in orange board shorts decorated with fierce red flames. He turned around to face Gavin and stared back, irritated. His face was just as freckled as the rest of him and his brown eyes contained a fire.

“What the fuck are you staring at idiot?”

Ah yes, this was his new friend; Michael.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Today has possibly been one of the best free days Gavin ever had. This wasn’t just a ‘vacation’ that Geoff inevitably would force him to do work on (Griffin wouldn’t allow it), but a vacation where he finally made a new friend in America that wasn’t work related AND got to spend the day hanging out with the dude.

In the morning when they finally met up Michael had insisted on playing around in the sand instead of swimming since they did that practically the whole time yesterday. Gavin eagerly agreed and they decided to help Millie in her sandy shenanigans. They build a wonky sand castle, with much frustration and some yelling on Michael’s part whenever Gavin accidentally fucked something up. Then they went on to help Millie dig a long pit and wall lower down by the water and made a game out of it; trying to get as much up and built and deep before the waves reached up to ruin some of their work. The whole time they would should orders to each other to dig up an edge here or put sand there or even 'MAKE IT TALLER YOU IDIOT!' 'But MiCHOOL it’s too thin!' 'WELL MAKING IT A LITTLE HUMP ISN’T GONNA HELP ANY EITHER!'

Later on after a sunlotion break, something that Michael found to be odd but agreed to doing as well (it’s crazy, like he’s never even heard of the stuff before and yet with his complexion he’d be burnt EASILY), Geoff had mistakenly taken a midmorning nap by this point and Gavin thought it was pertinent to extract revenge on him whilst he was out. He convinced Millie and Michael to help him bury Geoff from foot to chin in sand and they began their work starting at his feet and working their way up. Millie and Gavin began by scooping up sand from around Geoff and pushing it onto him whenever possible. Michael would school up sand from a ways behind him and dump it slowly onto Geoff and Griffin took pictures to mark the occasion.

Unfortunately Gavin miscalculated just how heavily Geoff sleeps and when they reached Geoff’s knees he was grabbed from behind and hauled up into Geoff’s arms. No matter how much he pleaded neither Millie or Griffin or Michael would come to his rescue and Gavin was dunked into the freezing cold water of the ocean. Griffin claimed to have GREAT pics because of that and excitedly showed a disheartened Gavin.

Later after that it ended up being lunch time and Michael joined in their little feast of salad and sandwiches and cookies. Griffin and Geoff and even Millie helped Gavin ask Michael about his life and what he was doing in Texas and his life etc. Most of it Michael tried to answer as vaguely as possible. The rest he just shrugged and said “I don’t know” because he honest to god didn’t know what to tell them. He lived in the ocean after all and didn’t understand a large portion of what they asked him about.

It would have been so much easier to just tell them that he was a merman and lived in the ocean all of his life. But he couldn’t do that now could he?

The lad guessed that Geoff and Griffin took pity on Michael or something because they invited him to join them on their explorations of the town and their little trips during the vacation. Even though Michael told them that he didn’t really have any money to spend on anything they insisted he come along and that they’d figure things out for him since he was new to the town as well.

After they ate lunch and relaxed Michael didn’t even get a chance to decline their offer and was dragged along with them back to their hotel for a quick change of clothes (he ended up borrowing a mix of Gavin and Geoff’s since he was built differently than them and they ranged in the sizes that he needed...mostly.) and even a pair of shoes, although they didn’t fit him quite right. Apparently they just HAD to go on a tour of the town with a group lead by a tour guide and were introduced to the beach town’s “many” historical monuments.

 Gavin and Michael helped entertain Millie by pulling all sorts of stunts and playing with her during it. They pretended to be “ninjas” (whatever the hell that was) and snuck around after the group and threw random tiny little pebbles at Geoff whenever they 'found' them. Though that game stopped once he gave them this....look.

Michael learned some pretty interesting things about the town...he guessed. Even though he couldn’t really understand the full historical context behind them. The tour had taken a long time and they even got to stop for a short meal with the group. Gavin dared Michael to eat a “signature appetizer” from the restaurant without getting sick because it looked and sounded super disgusting and if he could eat it without throwing up Gavin would give him two hundred bucks. Michael took that bet and won easily, though the meal did make his stomach a little sick.

The day ended after that tour since it took so long and they let Michael borrow Gavin’s clothes since they didn’t want him walking home in only board shorts. He promised to meet up with them again the next. On his return to the beach he darted into a store filled with clothes like the one he was wearing and bought the cheapest set of clothes he could find along with a pair of sandals that he found to be tolerable on his feet. He remembered seeing a pretty nice alcove along a cliff by the beach that he could hide the clothes at until the next day.

All of this Michael thought about on his way home that night along with how sore his legs were even though they turned back into his fin and tail not long after he dived into the water. Perhaps he should have tested that more, just to see how that all worked with his legs in the water and his tail turning from a fin to legs and back. Ah well, his legs hurt like a bitch from all that walking. How did humans do it? Walking on two feet is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING like swimming with a fin and tail.

Somehow Michael managed to get back to the grotto after Ray but explained it away as exploring and getting lost. Ray accepted the answer and offered Michael some of his catch to which Michael turned down. His stomach still felt weird from that....thing he ate earlier. Humans ate weird food too. Though he presumed that not everyone ate weird things like that based on Gavin and Millie’s reaction to the food. It smelt just as bad as it tasted. UGH. But still, Michael got some extra cash because of that for clothes and other things.

Maybe Gavin will make another stupid bet with Michael and that way Michael can get some money to use without feeling bad about just “taking” it.

The concept of cash is weird too.

But then again he doesn’t remember how merfolk society worked. Maybe they used money too?

“Hey Ray, do merpeople use money?” Michael spoke before he thought and cringed. He sat up from his lazy position in the water beneath the water. Ray was carving some stone thing he found ages ago. Apparently it was a random thing he did to keep busy, even if he didn’t really care for that hobby.

“What?” Ray stopped what he was doing in a jerky manner and looked up at Michael.

“Ah, well, I remember hearing humans talking about money and cash and how expensive things are. You know, they like use that shit to get food and junk because they don’t hunt for their own.”

“Oh,” Ray paused. Oh god what if Ray thinks Michael’s a total jerk off now for knowing about that? “Yeah maybe? Though my clan more or less traded some of the stuff we’d get and make to survive since not every family hunted. Like, some of us would hunt, others would gather food and seaweed and other things. Some people would make accessories from the objects they collected for the food. Some took care of our territory and kept watch. We all mostly shared though since we all relied on one another. I dunno it’s kind of weird.” Michael thought about what Ray told him.

“Do only humans use cash?” Ray gave Michael a strange look, although Michael was too scared to focus on Ray’s expression.

“I....think so.... Well because I haven’t really seen any other creatures in the ocean use anything like money. But I’ve also heard that in some places humans trade their goods too.” Michael wanted to ask Ray more about it but didn’t want to cause more suspicion so he remained silent. Apparently Ray liked to eaves drop on humans as much as Michael used to do. It was entertainment after all. Perhaps one day Michael should follow Ray to see where he goes to listen to the humans.

Michael wondered if Ray could grow legs like him too. Then maybe he could join Michael on land and they could explore together. But...but he also never really said much about his personal thoughts on humans. What if he also hated humans like others (supposedly) did? Ray would kill Michael if he found out what Michael had been doing these past couple of days probably.

Then again, Michael didn’t know what to think about them either.

That night was almost sleepless for Michael. He was too busy trying to figure out what he felt about Gavin. What he thought about Millie and Geoff and Griffin. He remembered that many of the other humans he saw all were just so...different. Some of them smiled at him when they accidentally made eye contact. Some seemed so annoyed by him and Gavin and Millie, angry even. He could see it in their eyes that some of them were tired, and happy, and he remembered seeing multiple cases of excitement being shown. Children screaming and running around. Gavin’s squeals.

Were merpeople like that too?

They had to be right? Michael knew he was like that too.

But then again, he practically lived WITH humans for most of his life. Alongside them as they talked up above him out of the water about their business.

Michael breathed heavily and brought his hands up to his face. He rubbed at his cheeks and forehead roughly to try and rid himself of the tears that he knew were coming.

These people he had met, the ones he had been talking to, they seemed so nice and honest. They were interesting and kind and mean and huge assholes.

But. But his family.

Humans were supposed to be evil horrid creatures that hunted mermaids. They were supposed to stay out of sight or kill any human that saw them. After all it was a kill or be killed....right?

They were stupid little plankton that infected their homes and took over everything in their sight.

But they were caring and made mean jokes. They could get angry and be vengeful. They could be the nicest people you’d ever meet or the absolute worst. All of these things each human could be all within seconds of each other. He should know, he’d seen most of these things in each one of them. Geoff. Griffin. Millie. Gavin......Even some of the other random passerby's he saw this in. Michael sat up and picked at random spots of his tail and sniffed.

What was a merman to do?


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Michael woke to the sound of Ray swimming away. He guess it was time to get going since he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep that morning. He could even see that the morning sun had already risen. Michael darted back to the alcove that he found along a more dangerous part of the beach, a place where most humans wouldn’t go near because of the sheer cliff that it sat along.

Michael sat within that alcove along the rocky shoreline and watched his tail carefully. He counted the minutes as he waited for the split. The longer the waited and the more his skin dried the harder Michael found it was to breath. Suddenly the shift happened. It was like a zipper went up from his fin to his crotch, splitting the tail in half with minor pain. Michael felt as though he was going through puberty again as his bones ached. His fin and tail transformed from orange scales into pale peachy skin, the fin becoming the feet and ankles of humans, tail turning into legs and knees.

Michael wiggled his toes experimentally and shivered at the sensation. Toes were weird.

He stoop and grabbed his bag full of clothing, it was still completely dry, thank goodness. He pulled on his board shorts first, then shorts and shirt he purchased yesterday. He pulled on his new sandals too. Michael left Gavin and Geoff’s clothes in the bag and began to make his tricky trek back to the main part of the beach where all of the humans would be hanging out at.

He made his way down the sand all the way to where the Ramseys seemed to like hanging out at and discovered that they weren’t there. Perhaps they were still in their hotel room? It is still pretty early to be out. But if that were the case then maybe it was TOO early to be dropping by their room just to drop off clothes. Fuck.

Michael began the short walk to their hotel, bag in hand, trying to figure out what the fuck to do. After all, time didn’t have THAT much guide over how he lived his life but from what he had seen yesterday it was the base of how the humans lived their lives.

He reached the hotel and remembered that the family lived in one of the upstairs rooms. Perhaps he should just wait for them to come out instead of knocking on their door and possibly waking them up? God he didn’t know. Stupid humans and their customs that he knew nothing about! Michael was still making his way over to the stairs when he felt an itch in between his shoulder blades.

Quickly he turned only to discover it was too late and stumbled backwards as Gavin’s body barreled into him.

“MICHAEL!”

“OOF!” Michael landed on his back and heard the laugh fucking Gavin belted on top of him. Humans and their stupid fucking customs.

Michael reached up around Gavin’s neck and wrestled him down onto the floor next to him.

“Michael!” Gavin screamed as he struggled against Gavin.

“I’m gonna fuckin kill you, you idiot!” Gavin laughed. What the fuck was so funny!?

“But MicHOOL!” Gavin wailed and kept on laughing. He didn't struggle too much yet Gavin still managed to get both him and Michael rolling around on the concrete sidewalk.

Through Gavin’s wails and breaks of laughter Michael couldn’t help himself. A grin came to his face and he laughed too. Gavin was such a fuckin idiot.

“Hey Gavin stop playing with your boyfriend did you get the food?” Geoff bellowed from the railing upstairs. The duo stopped and looked up at him.

“Boyfriend?” the fuck did that mean? He’s heard it before but Michael still had no context for that word. Gavin sat in silence.

“Oh yeah!” He stood and pulled Michael up with him.

“Fuckin idiot.” Michael heard Geoff grumble from upstairs.

“Let’s just go down and eat Geoff.” Griffin and Millie came out and shut the door behind them.

“Michael!” Millie bounded down the steps and over to Michael and Gavin. “Are you coming with us today?”

“To where?”

“The pier!” Gavin hooked his arm into Michael’s and led him over to an open door of the hotel. Michael squinted his eyes at Gavin as he tried to recall what a pier was exactly.

“Yeah,” Geoff slapped Michael’s back roughly. “Can always use another lackey to help keep an eye on Millie.”

They practically dragged Michael into the room filled with some hotel stragglers and containers of fresh food for breakfast. Michael sat with the family and tried some of it. They asked him more questions about his life, how he lived, what he was planning on doing next, etc etc. Michael tried to answer the best he could. Stayed away from people, scavenged and hunted for food of his own, most of the time he spent it in complete solitude. No idea as to what he was doing next, probably just survive as per usual. No one ever really paid any mind to him, especially since he tried to stay away from them. Usually he did that pretty well just by hanging around the beach and water.

Before they could ask Michael more about his life he decided to turn the tables onto them and asked what they were doing here. They certainly didn’t seem to live nearby.

Griffin was currently an artist and made sculptures and Geoff and Gavin played video games and made videos with them for a living. Michael had no idea as to what that meant, but put on an air of disbelief just to keep them talking while they finished up breakfast. They all took a two week vacation for some family (and Gavin) fun. Though apparently they were workaholics (Geoff is at least) and was essentially forced into having the vacation.

Millie, only six years old, was excited for their vacation. Especially because she gets a lot more time to play with everyone and be out of the house.

After they finished eating they beckoned Michael to spend the day with them at the carnival. Geoff said that he really just wanted an extra eye on Millie since Gavin was hardly useful, something that Gavin protested against yelling, “That was ONE time!” That time literally being the first day of their vacation, the day Michael met them all.

On the long drive to the pier Michael stupidly asked what was even at the pier resulting in Millie and Gavin explaining that there would be some rides and food stands and game stuff just like a carnival except located on the pier. This naturally confused Michael because he also didn't know what a carnival was and stupidly asked about that as well. Needless to say that their shocked and horrified reactions pissed Michael off. Soon enough though they pulled into a parking lot and Geoff parked the car.

The pier was a long large wooden bridge like thing that started from the land and stretched out high over the ocean. It didn't actually lead anywhere since you couldn't walk down to the ocean and the only way to get off it was to jump down into the water or walk back the way you came. The pier stuck out from the beach so there were plenty of people walking around, lounging in the sun, and swimming as well. Millie and Gavin pulled Michael behind them in their excitement to the pier. They walked along the beach until they reached the stairs that led up to it since they parked down lower on the beach.

Michael observed how long the steps up to the pier was, both length and width. It was long enough to allow plenty of room for the traffic of large groups of people but the old looking and creaky wood made him paranoid that it wouldn't even hold his own weight. Quickly Michael learned that looking up at bridges all his life was nothing like the feeling he gets when he was high up on a bridge looking down. His eyes widened and his hand gripped the railing tight.

"Holy shit," he breathed. Gavin looked at Michael and looked over the railing next to Michael and whistled.

"I've been higher up." Michael's eyes glanced at Gavin briefly without turning his head.

"You're lying."

"No really! I've been up in a plane plenty of times and those are WAY HIGHER than this bridge." Michael's brow crinkled and he turned his head to look at Gavin.

"What's a plane?"

Really, someday Michael would have to learn to not ask questions like that. But today was not that day

It was an interesting day really. Michael learned about plenty of things like what roller coasters were, some bullshit about aeronautics, human's love for fried food which is actually a lot better than Michael initially thought. He also learned what adrenaline was and how terrifyingly awesome rides were. Michael also learned that he was easily angered by games that placed the stakes in the carnie's favor and vowed to never waste his time with bullshit games at carnivals and the like ever again. He wasted ten dollars just trying to get a dolphin toy from that one stupid ball throwing game!

He even got to throw up for the first time ever because of one of the rollercoasters! Although that sucked more than anything. At least Gavin rubbed his back for him and bought him water to rinse his mouth out with. His stomach felt funny because of it but it wouldn't be the first time something he ate made him feel weird.

Millie convinced Michael and Gavin to go on multiple rides many times in a row with her and Michael quickly grew bored. Gavin told him about theme parks and how much better their rides were and how there were a lot more and different kinds too! He told Michael about places like the Land of Disney and the Studios of the Universe and even more all around the world. Gavin suggested that they go together someday since Michael had never gone. Michael was so excited at the prospect of it that he began to feel a little ill from the food he ate earlier and it hurt his chest.

After their trip to the pier Michael decided to cut his day short with the Ramseys and Gavin and left after they returned to their motel to relax for the rest of the day. He promised to come back the next day just to hang out and watch tv with Geoff and Gavin since Millicent and Griffin were going to a nice spa for the day. At least to make sure they stayed out of trouble.

This time he managed to get to the grotto before Ray and relaxed and tried to ignore how his stomach and chest felt. The food from the pier was pretty bad, next time he should be more careful about what he ate. Michael tried to distract himself by thinking about his day. He would be lying if he honestly thought that he understood humans better today because of the things he learned. Really they only got more confusing and complicated....and interesting. Humans had created all of these things. Did merfolk have things like that too? Did merfolk create rides and vehicles and weird disgusting fried foods? Did merpeople have piers and bridges?

Michael would love to ask Ray about this, but he didn't want to weird Ray out more than he already did.

He was so used to looking at humans as terrible untrustworthy creatures, but these humans, they were just so great to him. And they were so excited over so many things, they had passion and love, they made Michael feel so many things. He was so used to being scared and angry and lonely but they made him curious, they made him confused and irritated and happy. They made him laugh and gave him a feeling of delight and awe with the new things he experienced. And Gavin even made him excited! He made the most horrifying concepts sound wonderful and compelling! Though in all honestly he also pissed Michael off at times with his stupid little quirks.

"Oh hey! You didn't get lost today!" Ray popped up from the water and startled Michael out of his thoughts. Michael's chest and tummy still felt weird. Ray pulled himself up into the grotto and sat with his tail still dipped into the water. "I was wondering if I was gonna have to send a rescue team for you!" he laughed.

"Hahahaha good luck with that! I'm surprised I didn't get lost either! There's literally no real markers all throughout your territory dude! I don't know how you do it!" Ray shrugged.

"I tried setting markers a long time ago but they didn't help too much. Just pay a lot of attention to all the little details and eventually it became habit to follow the same path without much difficulty." Michael nodded. "Well since you're here do you want to come with me to go hunt for dinner? I know of a pretty great place for fish." Michael rubbed his stomach and shook his head.

"Naw dude I'm still feeling sick from the last thing I ate. Maybe some other time." Ray's eyebrow quirked. After a short thought he hummed and turned back to the water.

"You must still be getting used to the fish down here. They taste a lot different from the fish you got up by jersey huh?"

"Yeah." he nodded and stretched out on the grotto floor.

"Well just take it easy then. I'll be back soon."

"Stay safe." Michael called after Ray as he slipped back into the water.

Michael thought about where Ray disappeared off to during the day briefly. Then his thoughts drifted back to Gavin again. He fell asleep while wondering if all humans from England had tan skin like him.


	13. Chapter 13

Now Ray might have only known Michael for a few days, but he swore that something was up with Michael. The way he had been acting nervous one second and then down or hyper and excited the next was weird. Michael really didn't seem to be someone to get hyperactive over nothing but Ray honest to god knew that there was literally nothing around his grotto for ages to get excited over. After all, he too explored the shit out of the area (ok really he got lost most of the time but no one needs to know that) and learned all that there was to know about his territory. Either something new popped up for Michael to go crazy over or something really weird was going on.

But Ray had more work to do. He needed the cash from his contractor work and if he didn't get the work done he wouldn't get paid and while he didn't spend all that much cash as is, he REALLY wanted the cash. So stalking Michael to find out what he's been doing will have to wait.

\-------------

Deep down he knew what his day would hold and yet he still couldn't help but to feel....annoyed by Gavin.

"They're ponies Michael! What don't you understand about them!?"

"No I fuckin understand that they're ponies but why the fuck is there a show about fuckin weird ass ponies that are pink and rainbow and shit!"

"It's a kids show that's why." Geoff explained whilst he leaned back in his padded chair. Michael and Gavin sat on the couch that stretches out into a bed at night. The window next to the front door glared at them through the blinds but they all ignored it in favor of the television.

Michael arrived not long after Milli and Griffin left for their spa day. Because of their absence the boys decided to take their chance while they had it and relax and watch tv instead of going out on the town. After all, they had a long vacation ahead of them and would eventually be forced to further explore the town with the two girls. As a result of this Michael got to learn about television, although he dared to not ask a question. That is until he saw colorful animated ponies on the television teaching people about friendship.

"What the hell is even going on right now!?"

"You're not watching Michael! You've got ta pay attention!" Gavin's voice strained itself into a whiny tone.

Now as for the reason as to why they were watching this show in particular, well, nothing else was on (supposedly) and this was the only thing Geoff could be bothered to stick around on.

"Why are there no dudes on this show?" Geoff mumbled.

"There are blokes, they just don't show up as often."

"What, do they just not want to teach boys about friendship too! I don't know squat about friends I need a guide too!" Michael pretended to be upset.

"What if they're all actually dudes?" Geoff suggested. They all laughed.

Michael didn't know how long they bothered to sit and watch the show before they changed the channel but he decided that he really liked the show and the ponies. It was.....cute and endearing.

After countless hours of watching random shit on the television the boys decided that they were hungry and it was finally happy hour. Now why that hour specifically was happy Michael didn't know, but he hadn't eaten yet that day and any chance for food was a welcome one. Geoff ended up paying for everyone and they all got a slew of alcoholic drinks with their meal.

Michael didn't know how to feel about those drinks. Some were sweet, some tasted awful, and some were a mixture of both. But in the end they all made him feel weird. They ended up splitting up at the end of the meal since walking back to the hotel with Gavin and Geoff would have made his trip home even longer. They waved each other off and Gavin somehow convinced Michael to tag along with them tomorrow to see a movie the next day at the mall. He didn't know what the fuck a mall was, but he guessed he was gonna find out the next day anyway so there was no point in asking. He heard Geoff muttering something about getting old if none of them were carded for their drinks as as they walked away from each other and though it all became a blur Michael somehow found his way back to the grotto with no trouble.

He struggled to pull himself up and in and rolled further inward with a giggle. Michael quickly passed and thats how Ray found him hours later. He quirked an eyebrow and kept quiet so as to not disturb Michael even though the fact that he was already asleep this early in the evening was odd.... He molded his stone in silence but paused when he suddenly realized that there was a slightly strange odor in the grotto. Ray looked around the cave but nothing was different, just a sleeping Michael.

Curious Ray put down his stone and worked his way over to Michael as quietly as possible. He leaned his head down over Michael's face and hesitated.

"This is fuckin gay." he whispered and then sniffed.

Ray's head recoiled and he waved his hand in front of his own face. Michael's breath definitely reeked of alcohol.

"Where the hell have you been going?" Ray quietly wondered to himself. He decided that now his curiosity was too great to give Michael his privacy. He just wanted a peek was all. After all, Alcohol wasn't exactly something you could easily get your hands on unless someone was drunk on the beach.

\----------

He woke up and left as his new roommate began to stir and swam off like he usually did but instead of going straight to his destination he hid in a tiny cavern near the entrance to his grotto. No one would see him in there. Ray didn't have to wait long for soon enough a drowsy Michael came out and turned right, making his way along the shoreline. Ray followed at a very long distance and stayed very close to the cliff where he could keep hidden easily. He saw Michael grab some seaweed and munch on it as he continued to swim. Ray began to wonder if he was being silly and should stop following Michael when suddenly his roommate swam up towards the surface towards the steep shoreline and pulled himself out of the water onto the cliff.

Ray darted out in shock and watched from underwater.

"No," he breathed and stared with wide eyes.

After a few minutes he saw Michael's fin and tail begin to split in half and form into feet. Ray watched agape. As the transformation continued Michael pulled out something hidden from behind him and slipped on swimming trunks and then a pair of loose faded blue jeans and a white shirt with a blue logo on the front. Michael held a pair of flip flops in his hands and stood to his feet shakily. He leaned partially on the wall of the tiny cliff as he walked further on towards the beach. Ray continued to follow Michael from underwater until the wall began to slope down and the main part of the beach where normal citizens could relax and play came up.

"I can't believe this," Ray swore and swam off with a laugh back to his own destination.

\------------

Michael didn't even know why he was so surprised. Everyday he discovered new weird things that humans did and had. The mall was a jiant building that was populated with stores and restaurants like he saw back in town by the beach. He felt a little nervous. They had taken what Geoff referred to as the 'freeway' to get there and this was the furthest he's even been from the beach.

Somehow Gavin managed to distract Michael from this thought just by....well...being Gavin.

"What if...your legs were wheels?" Gavin asked suddenly whilst Michael gaped at all of the cars in the parking lot of the mall. His head snapped to Gavin who walked alongside him.

"What?"

"What if your legs were wheels." Gavin repeated.

"Like instead of having feet?"

"Yeah!" Michael's face scrunched up as he tried to imagine that.

"That'd be fuckin weird."

"I think it'd be totally cool!" Gavin went into a long explanation about the pros and cons of having wheels for feet until Geoff cut him off.

"Hey idiot! Just get those shoes with wheels in them and you're set!"

"Oh," Gavin deflated momentarily until,

"There are shoes that have wheels in them?"

\-------

Geoff quirked an eyebrow at the boys. Griffin was whispering to him about how oblivious they were while Millie browsed through a rack of earrings. Michael was holding up one of those pink ponies from that show they were watching yesterday. Somehow he and Gavin were having a serious conversation about which pony would be the best to buy and why Michael shouldn't just up and buy them all at once. It was pathetic really and Geoff almost had a mind to bash their heads together by this point. They had been pulling weird shit like that all day.

He wondered if they even realized that they had been flirting all day.

First it was Gavin to Michael and giving him those weird looks while trying to convince Michael to try on some clothes for fun. Then it was Michael being all befuddled and confused and stupidly shy with Gavin all throughout the ordeal. Not to mention once Griffin forced Gavin to pick out a new outfit since it had been a while since he got anything new Michael started getting flirty with Gavin. It was so annoying that Geoff secretly convinced Griffin to force Michael into trying on a pair of clothes that closely matched Gavin's new set, a set Michael also bought without realizing that they matched.

Then Geoff noticed how they started making jokes back and forth throughout some stores about the pictures and clothes and kept giggling to themselves like a pair of losers. The next time he looked at them while helping Millie try on shades he saw Gavin coerced a confused Michael to do a selfie with a picture of some overly photoshopped guy in their background.

Gavin would refer to Michael as "mah boy" and lay his arm over Michael's shoulder's while trying to make a point about something even Geoff didn't fully understand. Michael with a slight blush and a crooked smile would tease Gavin back and then wrap his arm around Gavin's side and drag him up and around awkwardly while Gavin squawked.

The gang got some snacks and treats for their movie and when Geoff looked to his side he saw them having an argument about skittles and they began to toss them at each other, boinking each other in the forehead.

Geoff reached over Gavin's arms and pulled the bag of skittles out of their hands.

"Save some for the rest of us you two!" he admonished them and took a handful for himself and passed it on to Millie.

Those two were so obviously crushing on each other and it was so cute it was disgusting.

\--------

The theatre was encased in darkness and soon enough the movie began to play but Gavin just couldn't focus on it. It wasn't that he was bored or not interested, he had been wanting to see the movie for ages now after all and he was excited to see it. But his stomach felt weird and he couldn't help but to glance over at Michael every now and then and see his big brown eyes stare at the screen. His mouth open slightly in awe of what he was seeing.

Michael reached over for the small box of popcorn in Gavin's lap and took some. Gavin stared down at the box and felt his cheeks flush with heat.

Bollocks. He really did like Michael. But he didn't know if Michael felt the same, hell, why would he? They were perfectly good being friends. Besides, he was on vacation and he probably wouldn't see or hear from Michael after he went back to work. Why bother?

\--------

Michael yawned and stretched. The movie was pretty awesome, but then again this was the first time he sat through a movie in a theatre. The television from the motel didn't look as great as this did, so if he were to ever watch that movie on a tv it probably wouldn't be as good.

After the movie they walked around the mall some more and talked about what they just saw. Gavin was much more quiet now than he was earlier. Maybe he was just tired after the movie? Michael knew that sitting in the dark like that for such a long time did make him a little sleepy after all.

Gavin seemed pretty out of it and Michael ended up talking more to Griffin and Millie for the rest of their walk. They all drove back to the hotel listening to the radio and Griffin talking to Geoff about what they were going to do tomorrow. Michael rubbed his clammy hands on his jeans and ignored the crinkling of his new bag of clothes (and one Pinkie Pie).

"-coming?"

"Huh? What?" He looked up at Griffin.

"We'll just be hanging around town tomorrow exploring. You're welcome to come along with us if you'd like. It's always nice to have friends around." She explained.

"Oh, uh, sure." Michael spoke without thinking and mentally berated himself. Gavin was acting so distant, he was probably tired of Michael now or something. Plus Michael REALLY shouldn't be coming around as is!

And yet that very next day Michael still came, wearing his new outfit just because he'd realized that wearing the same thing 3 days in a row would seem sketchy since humans for some reason felt the need to change their clothes daily. They started off with the town by the beach and just aimlessly stalked around the streets, occasionally darting into a store just to see what it contained. Michael, Geoff, Millie, and Gavin stood waiting outside of one particular antique store in an attempt to make Griffin realize that they were tired of the store and wanted to move on.

"Hey, Michael!" Michael heard someone yell out his name and looked up in shock.

"Oh fuck me in the balls," his voice cracked


	14. Chapter 14

Ray could hardly believe what he was seeing. It was too funny.

There he sat, waiting for Michael to show up. And BAM there he was. Ray's eyes followed Michael from his hiding spot and stalked him from afar. He watched from behind a building as Michael, twitchy and shady looking, leaned against the wall of a small parking lot for a shabby hotel. After a few boring minutes of shady wall leaning someone from the second floor of the hotel poked their head out of the door and yelled something to Michael.

He swore he recognized that face and voice, but he wasn't close enough to see or hear properly. From what Ray could tell the man was slurring or had some sort of speech impediment.

A family of four left the room, the second bigger and older man locked it behind him.

"I think I remember seeing a strip just around the corner," the woman spoke to the man as he locked the door.

Rays eyes squinted and he adjusted his glasses. 

The guy who stuck his head out of the doorway was walked down the steps with a little girl with blondish brown hair in tow. He was clearly speaking to Michael though it was hard to make out the words.

The elder couple came down the steps next and ushered the younger three into the car. Ray tried to appear nonchalant as they drove off past him but he couldn't help but to stare agape at the family in the car.

This was too perfect.

Ray rushed back to his truck that he parked by the beach where he knew Michael would emerge from the water at and drove it back to the town. He slowly drove until he caught sight of the gang hovering outside of a store and quickly found a place to park it for the day. He stalked back over to where he saw them with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. There they were, just a few hundred feet in front of him. Ray took a deep breath and,

"Hey, Michael!" He waved at the gang as they turned to look at them.

"Oh fuck me in the balls." Ray laughed.

\-------

He had no idea how this happened. He couldn't even grasp how this was possible. Hours had passed since Ray first showed himself, ON FUCKIN DRY LAND, and the only thing Michael could comprehend of the situation was that Ray CLEARLY fuckin spent a lot of time in the human world. And not only did he know a lot about the human world and how it worked, he fuckin KNEW Gavin and Geoff from his work.

Michael could barely comprehend what was being said.

He just he couldn't. None of this even made any sense. Wh-what was Ray even doing here? How does he know Geoff and Gavin? Why does Ray have his arm over Michael and laughing. WHAT. THE HELL. IS GOING ON!!!???

"Michool! You didn't tell us you were living with Raymond!" Gavin shook his hands at Michael.

"Who?" Ray laughed.

"It was a pretty recent thing, he just lost his last place to a couple of arsonists and I offered to let him stay with me for a while."

"Dude you fuckin lost your home to a fire?" Geoff worriedly looked to Michael.

"Wha?" Fuck, think of a lie, fast. "Oh, well it wasn't really a home. Just an old rundown shit hole. I guess they really wanted to burn something down and figured no one in their right mind would be staying there." He shrugged Ray's arm off and looked to Ray. Ray winked at Michael and turned back to Gavin and Geoff.

Michael noticed Millie dart back into the store towards Griffin who was carrying some weird old ass vase in her hands. Griffin was at the cash register and turned to Millie. Michael saw the child wave her arms about and Griffin gasped and looked up at Michael. Well that can't be good.

"Michool! MICHOOL!" Gavin called Michael back in to their conversation. "Jesus you're out of it today."

"Ah, sorry. Just a little distracted I guess." he glanced at Ray who was nudging Geoff with his elbow as they talked about videos.

"Well get UNDISTRACTED!" Gavin linked his arm with Michaels and poked him. "You're with the Gav-meister!"

"What kind of fuckin name is "Gav-meister"?" Michael's eyebrow quirked at Gavin but a sheepish smile emerged.

And the rest of the day followed in that suit for Michael. Ray would talk with Gavin or Geoff about work stuff and mention something about Michael and fabricate lies about how they met and whatnot for Michael. Michael would throw in details, but Ray's presence confused him enough to make Michael's head hurt. Ray explained to Michael some about the work he was doing when the others weren't paying enough attention. Griffin was the one most interested in the stores, occasionally she managed to entice Geoff with whatever it was she was looking at as well. The boys took it upon themselves to also keep Millie in line and entertained whenever she started to get bored with the store they were in and shopping.

The trip itself was starting to wear on him too though so he could understand Millie's growing impatience. Then they came upon one building that seem to throw Ray, Gavin, Millie, and Geoff into an awe.

\----------

It was early on in the evening so there were a lot of kids running about, yelling and being noisy. But this wasn't all that new to Geoff. He used to be just like that too when he was their age. Machines were making noises as they played and gave Geoff a headache. But oh how did the arcade make him feel nostalgic. After hours of playing various arcade games with Millie they decided it was time to head out to get dinner. Now all Geoff had to do was find the three stooges and when he did find them, well, let's just say he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"GAVIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Michael's voice became hoarse as he turned his wheel a little too hard in an attempt to get out of Gavin's destructive driving path. Gavin and Ray laughed.

"I don't know Michool!" Gavin swerved his car and managed to flip it. Michael accidentally rammed Gavin.

"GAVIN!" Gavin sqealed.

"Dude Gavin how are you even doing that?" Ray laughed.

"Gavin- GAVIN!" Michael yelled as Gavin once more rammed him into a corner.

"It seems like Gavin's got you cornered." Ray suggested.

"Oh well thanks for pointing that out Ray ITS NOT LIKE I COULDN'T SEE THAT FOR MYSELF- GOD DAMNIT GAVIN!" Michael turned out of his seat and began to beat up on Gavin.

Geoff ignored the urge to stroke his beard as he watched the three lads interact. He stared on briefly, deep in thought, and when their game was over he approached them.

"Alright boys! We're ditchin this place for some grub!" They boys gave a cheer and followed Geoff out of the arcade.


	15. Chapter 15

To be honest, Michael really didn't know how to feel about anything anymore. He laid awake and stared at the ceiling, the drone of Ray's voice in the other room had long since faded into background noise for Michael as he thought about the past two weeks he's had.

The first week started off with burst of stupidity via saving that kid from drowning and the stupid shit just hasn't stopped since. A couple days afterwards he ran into Ray and got fucked up (on accident) enough for the other merman to take pity and give him a place to stay in his territory. A couple days later and another burst of stupidity came in the form of Gavin. He also came with the Ramsey family whom seem to have also somewhat taken in Michael as their own (even if most of the time he's babysitting Millie and Gavin for them). And just when Michael thought he couldn't get even more mixed feelings about his newest companions RAY JUST FUCKING SHOWS UP OUT OF NOWHERE AND BRINGS THE HOLY GRAIL OF FUCKING CONFUSION!

"WHOOP!" Ray yelled from the next room over and disturbed Michael's thoughts briefly.

Yeah, that's right, MotherFucking Ray the self proclaimed "Puerto Rican" (whatever the fuck that means) "Pacifist" and "Lover not a fighter" apparently fucking LOVES humans and their cultures. Not long after dinner Michael and Ray split up from Gavin and the Ramsey family for a much needed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" conversation in which Michael explained to Ray how he met the Ramseys and how he discovered the hole "tail splitting into feet" thing (something that neither of them could really explain or understand and simply left it at magik). Afterwards Ray told Michael his own story, much similar to Michael's actually with being pushed up onto the shore, how he came into some cash and quickly became enamored with humans and their ways. This eventually lead to him getting a fake ID and other documents (more things Michael didn't understand) and an apartment building. Somehow down the line he discovered RoosterTeeth (the company that Gavin and Geoff work for) and how he made videos for them once in a while for some cash.

There was a whole lot more to the story, but Ray was unable to say more than a couple of sentences before Michael was forced to ask more questions because he couldn't understand what Ray was talking about. In a fit of frustration Ray claimed that he would simply have to start from the basics with Michael and spent literally almost every moment they weren't in the company of humans pointing out and explaining something to Michael. He gave Michael a cell phone and explained that to him, a laptop, he even fucking explained the shit out of fast food restaurants, clothing stores, and sent him multiple articles on wikipedia (after explaining what articles and wikipedia were)! IT WAS DRIVING MICHAEL CRAZY! The only FUCKING respite he has from Ray is at NIGHT when Michael quits and goes to "bed" or when he's with the Stupid Ramsey family and Gavin!

AND NOW HE HAS A FUCKING HEADACHE AND IT'S BEEN 3 DAYS SINCE THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT EACH OTHER AND MICHAEL WOULD LOVE TO JUST STOP FUCKING THINKING ABOUT RAY AND HIS STUPID EXPLANATIONS BUT THE ONLY OTHER THING MICHAEL IS APPARENTLY CAPABLE OF THINKING ABOUT IS THAT STUPID FUCKASS GAVIN AND HIS STUPID FACE! 

It was cool at first. After Ray showed up they suddenly had a better understanding of each other and Ray helped Michael to understand human concepts so that he didn't have to keep asking the Ramseys or Gavin about it and seeing the stupid expressions of their faces. Plus, as a group, Michael Gavin and Ray just meshed together in a way that felt right. They were like a little dysfunctional family of idiots. Gavin was always trying to troll them but usually fucked up Michael which usually lead to Michael's rage and Ray was the passive one whom kind of but not really kept them all in check. Coincidentally Ray tended to be the best out of the three of them when it came to games. Michael technically being the worst but Gavin the moron also did terrible on what Michael felt was on purpose.

That all became more apparent to Michael when the next day after Ray's initial reveal, the boys went to hang out and play more games together (part of which was at Ray's apartment). Michael also learned that Ray had a shitty taste in movies and Gavin did a lot of work in filming.  They all stayed so late that Gavin passed out on the couch and Michael had to sneak a bath so that his next transformation wouldn't hurt as badly. Or at least that's what Ray told him. He promised it would hurt less the more often he did it; but as the second night in a row taking the bath route and almost a week after his transformations first started Michael didn't really believe him.

Michael also had a hard time not thinking about how close he and Gavin sat on the couch whilst they played and watched movies. Like yeah, Ray was also next to them, but to Michael it seemed like Gavin was just...so much closer. He could feel Gavin's breath breath brush his cheeks whenever he turned to give Michael a cheeky grin and laugh and see the twinkle in his eyes whenever he was being a little shit and knew it aggravated Michael.

Ray lent Michael some of his clothes and they drove Gavin back to his hotel room in the morning and discovered that there was a carnival just a couple towns over.  They all ended up riding together while they followed the Ramseys and spent the day playing carnival games and shows. Ray tried to placate Michael's dislike of clowns but nothing he said mattered. Those things were fucking creepy and although Gavin laughed at Michael's discomfort he would wrap his arm around Michael's shoulder and try to throw him closer to the clowns.

"Gavin, GAVIN NO!"

"SqueeeAAAAAWWW!"

"Ohhh you're in for it!" Ray hollered after Gavin and laughed. Michael was hot on his tail and wrestled him down onto the dirty ground in revenge. Geoff let out a guffaw, Millie giggled, and Griffin and Ray worked to separate the boys before they caused too big of a commotion to be thrown out.

To make it up to Michael for trying to scare him Gavin tried to win a plushie at one of the booths and failed miserably. Michael called him an idiot for trying so hard at a game that you couldn't win even if you were good at it (Ray previously warned Michael about how the carnies cheated to make money) and proceeded to have a sudden spike of luck when he won himself a weird yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail. Gavin naturally took credit for Michael's win.

"Oh come on you know you love it! I loosened the bottles for you after all, you're welcome!"

"Oh yeah Gavin, this is the best fucking gift I've ever gotten!" Michael squeezed the Pikachu (Ray also whispered to him the name of it and what series it was from) to his chest.

Throughout the day Michael caught Gavin stealing glances at the monster and made Gavin hold his "gift" for him for a while just to make him stop. Gavin let out an excited squeal and snuggled into the...cute little thing and Michael could finally stop thinking about why it was Gavin kept looking at him like that. Unfortunately that wouldn't stop him from thinking about how they accidentally touched hands when they were watching a show with animals in a giant tent. From what he could see touching and holding hands was a sort of intimate thing that only family members or partners would do. He couldn't stop thinking about how clammy Gavin's hands were or how the Pikachu smelt just like him when he snuggled up to it as a cuddle buddy that night.

The next day though, the one he was desperately trying to forget whilst Ray raged on in whatever stupid game he was working on in the other room, was the worst.

Griffin and Geoff left the boys and Millie to have a romantic day. They all decided to have another beach day to play and relax and generally do whatever. Ray sunbathed, Michael and Millie hunted for strange objects on the beach, Gavin and Millie played in the water, and they all walked down the shopping strip along the beach and bought some extra items (Michael refrained from buying more clothes since he and Ray did some extra shopping yesterday after the carnival). Millie told them about some things she got and did on vacation and how much fun she was having. Ray asked her about school and other stuff. Gavin told funny misadventures that he had with Millie as well as back in England with his friends.

Eventually they all ended up back at the hotel room watching videos that Gavin made for SlowMo guys. He even explained to Michael how the technology all worked in great detail and Michael actually kind of understood what he was talking about. He even showed some RoosterTeeth videos he worked on, some episodes of Red vs Blue, and other silly shit that made them giggle.

It all was going so well until Millie complained about how short their vacation was.

"Well how long is it anyway?"

"Two weeks." she held up two fingers.

"Oh wow. What'd they do, make Geoff take most of his time off?"

"Yeah pretty much." Gavin sighed. "Me too since not much was going on these two weeks."

"How much longer do you have?" Gavin counted on his fingers.

"Five days, not counting today or the day that we're leaving." Millie spoke before he could give an answer.

"FIVE DAYS!?" To Michael, who only just began to understand and adjust to the human's days, that seemed like very little time.

"Yeah, today makes the ninth." Gavin nodded.

And now, late that night, Michael lay in Ray's apartment with his face buried in the Pikachu with a headache. His heart felt weird, like his gills were still formed on his body and he was suffocating. But he checked and his gills had disappeared quickly after he dried off from his hour long "bath". They left late since Griffin and Geoff didn't show until after nine that evening and now the clock ticked to 1:00 am. He could see the light from the living room tv turn off and Ray let out a yawn. He heard the footsteps pad to the bathroom and a sloshing of water not long after that as Ray got into the tub to sleep.

Fucking weirdo. How can he stand to sleep in water that isn't the ocean?

Michael looked back down at the Pikachu. It didn't really smell like Gavin anymore, but the image of Gavin hugging it still stuck.

He chose to think about how it felt to sleep in the ocean instead of the tear that fell from his eye.


	16. Chapter 16

His fingers felt tingly. His tummy was tingly too. It was weird, he hadn't even imbibed any alcohol yet and still he shook with excitement. He's felt this before. It made him so nervous because it was obvious that Michael didn't like him back like that. But the way his hair curled, his freckles, the way his dimples made an appearance whenever Michael laughed or smiled and even the confusion and rage Michael seemed to excel in, Gavin adored it all. He hated how natural it came to him even if he didn't want to show it.

He sat too close to Michael when they played games and watched movies. Picked on him too much just because he adored how Michael looked when he finally snapped and reacted. Gavin couldn't help but to stare when he saw Michael clutching the Pikachu plushie that Gavin failed to win for him. The sight was just too cute but Gavin felt like an idiot when he got excited to hold it for Michael and snuggled into it with even more gusto than Michael had. He may not get to hold Michael like this, but at least he could pretend via the doll. He even accidentally touched hands with Michael at the carnival and his heart was beating so hard he thought it would break his ribs! They were sitting so close and weren't paying attention when they both put their hands on the same spot on the bench between them and practically held hands for a second! Just thinking about how embarrassing he was made Gavin blush and bury his face into the pillow. Thank god everyone was still asleep this late in the morning!

But Michael and Ray would be showing up later in the day for a party they all heard about and planned to crash. Thank god for summer, if you knew where to look you could find parties almost anywhere anyday of the week. He just hopes he doesn't mess it up. Gavin really wanted a drink just to forget how embarrassing he's been.

 

Hands shaking Michael walks into the bar. Ray dropped him off. He didn't want to tag along that much since he was behind on work and didn't drink alcohol anyway. But Michael had a hundred dollars stashed in the wallet Ray got him to make him seem more normal and he was ready to hang out with Gav and get plastered. As friends. Weird merman and human friends. Not that he knew about that yet.

Gosh he's so fucked.

He could hear him, Gavin's guffaw whilst they talked about "birds", apparently gavin's term for girls. Why did guys refer to girls as animals? Even Ray called them chicks but he has yet to hear a term for guys beyond blokes and dudes.

Their words soon enough became slurred. Michael slouched some and smiled more and lazily. Gavin became even more animated just trying to make Michael laugh. All he could do is stare and lean forward more. He knew he was being an idiot! STOP IT! Michael leaned back in his seat and gazed out at the crowd of people from their booth. Gavin was explaining some weird concept he just couldn't understand.

Another beer downed. Food munched on. Tried a special drink that was so sweet it hurt Michael's head more than the noisey crowd did. They leaned forward to whisper about another patron that they found amusing. His lips. He licked his lips and jerked back when the crowd let out a yell.

"Agh fuck, I gotta go." Michael left  his cash on the table and nearly fell out of his seat. Gavin stumbled to his feet after him.

"Yeah it's gettin pretty late." Gavin nodded. They walked out of the bar and Michael tried to not fidget.

"That was fuckin great man we should do that more often." He wish he could pull those words back but it was too late.

"Haha, yeah! Maybe you'll stop by sometime and we can go to ALL the great places back where I live! I think you'd like it there Michool!" Gavin slurred. Gavin paused and saw Michael walked off towards the direction he knew Ray's apartment is. Much too far of a walk. "Michool you silly where are you goin I can call Geoff, he'll give you a ride home."

 

"U-uh no thanks I wanna walk." Gavin stared at the phone he pulled out of his pocket and quickly stumbled to catch up with Michael.

"Then at least let me walk you home." Michael slowly veered himself down the street more towards the beach.

"Naw I'm good Gav. You're even more drunk than me."

"Naaa," he waved his wand and tripped over his own foot. Michael laughed and doubled over.

"SEE! You fuckin idiot! Just call Geoff and go to bed you idiot."

"BUT MICHOOL!" He stood and followed after Michael. "You can't just walk home all alone!"

"Yes I can." Gavin paused and saw how blank Michael's face was. He wish he didn't speak but,

"Was it something I said?" Michael blushed.

"What!?" Oh no, it was.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad! I didn't mean to. What was it? Was it the thing about that one bird with the blonde hair?" there was a lot of blonde girls now that he thought about it. Michael shook is head.

"What? No!"

"Then what was it!?" Gavin grabbed onto Michael's arm. Their faces got much closer than either of them wanted. Michael leapt back and dragged Gavin with him. Gavin stumbled, Michael's foot wasn't prepared for the change of height and fell into the disgusting water of the gutter. Gavin fell down ontop of him with a squawk.

"Oh, BLOODY HELL!" They were soaked.

"Shit!" Michael pushed Gavin off of him and stared down at his pants.

"Oh bollocks I'm sorry!"

"Nonono it's ok I-i-i-ii I JUST GOTTA GO!"

"Michael please,"

"I said it was ok!" He ran off. Gavin sat and watched Michael run off. His eyes began to tear up when he realized how much his arm ached.

Gavin sniffed and shakily stood to his feet. He could hear the crashing of the waves of the beach just over the bend where Michael ran towards. Maybe he should take a walk and calm down before he called Geoff. Or just walk home. He slowly strode out and down onto the sand with great difficulty. Down to the left he could see the long rock pile he met Michael on and looked on sadly.

A glint of light at the edge of the pile caught is eyes. Through the haze the alcohol created he could see him. MICHAEL.

He looked so upset hunched over. Gavin has to fix this. He knows he has a stupid crush on Michael he should just tell him already!

"MICHOOL!" Michael's head whipped up and his head turned. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Michael dived and.....what was that? That...

 

That was a tail and a fin......

But...how?

Gavin was pretty drunk he knew but.....

The pants Michael was wearing...the were ripped, the inner leg seams torn forcefully and the fabric was torn open and wet.


	17. Chapter 17

Ray was worried. Michael didn't return last night and now half of the day is through and he's still gone. Maybe he just stayed at the apartment with Gavin after they got drunk. Ray knows Michael can go do whatever he wants but not only is he unaccustomed to alcohol but he's also a mermaid that Ray took under his metaphorical wing and housed. It's be nice to know that he's at least safe.

Finally after lunch Ray decided to call up Gavin to see what was up. He didn't pick up and Ray ended up calling Geoff instead who thankfully did.

"Hey what's up?"

"Did Michael come to your apartment last night with Gavin?" There was a pause.

"No actually... Did he not show up?" Ray let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face.

"No. Now I'm glad I called. Did Gavin say anything about where Michael left."

"Nope. He came home early this morning by himself and hasn't said much else aside from not feeling well. Here let me rouse him"

Ray could hear a shriek from Gavin and Geoff yelling "WAKE UP!" Muffled words he couldn't understand filtered through the phone and suddenly a different voice was on the other line.

"Rayyyyy," Gavin moaned on the other end.

"Dude what the fuck where's Michael!?" Gavin groaned.

"Stop yelling. I don't know!"

"Well what DO you know? What do you remembered?" Gavin paused.

"It's stupid." Ray huffed. Geoff mumbled something along the lines of "get over yourself you big baby".

"Tell me anyway."

"Ahhhh we got drunk and I think I made him uncomfortable,"

"Came onto him too hard," he heard Geoff interject.

"Naw I swear I didn't!" another smacking sound on the other end before Gavin turned back.

"He said he was gonna walk home but I swear I saw him jump into the water from that rocky thing, like- like he looked like a fish Ray!" Gavin's voice picked up. "He had the gills and tail and fin loik he was some mermaid or something."

"Merman," Ray mindlessly corrected.

"Yeah like a merman!" Ray could just pictured Gavin wavin his hands about. "But he ain't a merman and what kind of crazy guy would just jump into the water to get home at night when the water's freezin!?" Ray paused. Gavin thinks it all was a hallucination his drunk mind created so it'd probably be ok to let him go on thinking like that.

"That's some weird drunk dream you had there. It's ok Gav, I think I know where he is now. Thanks." Before he could hang up he heard Gavin squawk and continue talking and paused.

"It-it's really weird though Ray! I don't think it was a dream because Michael's pants got all wet but why would you take them off right? I got his wallet and junk and his pants were all torn! I have them Ray! So that means that Michael might really be a mermaid. It'sa only thing that makes sense! But it doesn't because mermaids don't exist right?"

Well shit.

What to do. What to do.

He already knew that all humans weren't shitheads. And whilst the Ramsey family and Gavin knew how to be shitheads, he has seen time and time again that they took care of their own. And they definitely took Michael in as their own.

"What would you do if they did?" another long pause.

"I-I dunno." Gavin breathed slowly as he thought. "Nothing probably. It would just explain a lot about 'em I guess. I mean. He doesn't know a lot of weird stuff that I kinda thought was common knowledge. And when I first met him he didn't even wanna get out of the bloody water and I remember something fishy hitting me at one point under the water and it was probably his fin or somethin. Plus he's got no money or ID or anythin. And even if he was an orphan I'm pretty sure you'd be able to at least get that kinda stuff. It just makes sense is all if he really is a mermaid."

"What would you do if he is?" Ray asked again.

".......I don't know. I just wanted to get to know him was all. I thought he was cool and I finally had a friend other than Geoff in America." he paused some more. "But I don't think I like him as just a friend." Ray could hear Gavin sigh heavily and Geoff laughed on the other end.

"Finally! I can't believe it took you so fucking long to just admit that!"

"Is Geoff really still there?"

"Yeah. Griffin and Millie went to go get food earlier and hang out at the beach." Ray chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Alright, don't worry about it. I'll call you later ok?"

"Please tell Michael I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset him."

"Don't worry about it Gavin. I'm sure it'll be fine." Quickly Ray hanged up the phone and got to his truck. He drove to his hiding spot by the beach and undressed.

He took a breath and dived. Seamlessly his body shifted and he could breath in the water. Into the grotto he went and just as he predicted, Michael laid in the murky water of the floor with his back to him. Clearly he was still awake and Ray wasn't going to waste any time on this.

"So Gavin knows you're a mermaid." Michael flinched. He began to move to sit up, he could barely see his face but Ray could see how Michael's cheeks were flushed red. "I think we can trust them." Michael stared at him. His face stained with tears. Silence reigned into his brows began to furrow.

"Are you a fucking idiot!? They'll kill us!"

"They won't."

"Uh CHYEAH THEY WILL! They'll fucking kill us or capture us and experiment or use us as-"

"Shut the fuck up Michael!" Ray splashed Michael and lazily leaned his upper body on the grotto floor. "Do you remember that friend I told you about!? The one who fucking helped me get my shit together and get legal papers and crap!? THAT WAS GEOFF AND HIS COMPANY!" Michael paused. His now wet hair couldn't be tamed by the water. "One of his other associated was on vacation and I made friends with them. They have this whole secret network devoted to helping mythical creatures who aren't used to the human world! It's a secret network, and their company is still filled with some humans like Gavin who don't know much or anything about it, but you're fucking fine! CHILL DUDE! I was fucking worried about you and here you are just moping jesus christ!"

"....That makes no fucking sense dude." Michael stared blankly at Ray.

"It's not supposed to! Technically we don't exist!"

"So Gavin knew all along?"

"....I don't think so. Gavin's kind of an idiot and when I talked to him earlier he thought it was some sort of drunk hallucination...almost."

"Oh my god." Michael covered his face. "This is so fucked up."

"Not really. You're so used to keeping it a secret that you've been nothing but a ball of stress all your life. Fucking coral dies if it gets too stressed, how the fuck have you survived all your life?" Michael laughed.

"I don't know." he shook his head.

"Dude, seriously. All that stress and secrecy isn't good for you. You're used to the thought that if someone finds out it'd be the death of you so you freaking out this badly is understandable. I used to be the same way." Michael chuckled and stared blankly at the floor.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Ray. I've lived in the ocean all my life thinking humans were pretty shitty but they...Gavin and Geoff and Griffin and Millie... They've been pretty great and...."

"Come live with us then."

"What?"

"Come live with me and chill with us up on the surface. You were already doing it before.   You don't have a family or a clan or any real reason to stay in the ocean by yourself. Plus other clans and loners don't much like other loners, regardless of why they became one. But you have me and them now right? And RoosterTeeth is kind of like a little clan of its own." Michael shook his head.

"It's not that easy."

"Why? Because your family was chased off by humans when you were just a kid? Dude you'd be so much safer with us than by yourself out here! And not all humans are shitty like that! The fact of the matter is if you stay out of shallow water it's unlikely you'll be caught by humans. But the only two options other than that is the deep ocean where other aggressive clans and predators hunt you down day and night or on land with those who can help cover you, help you, and support you. Now are you coming or what Michael? Gavin has this huge boner for you whether you guys know it or not and they're all worried."

With that final word Ray flipped down back into the ocean and waited outside the cave for Michael.

"Wait he does!?" And a splash followed from Michael as he down and swam right past Ray.

"Come on you idiot, this way!" Ray gestured and swam off in the opposite direction.


	18. Chapter 18

Gavin sighed heavily and dropped Geoff's phone back onto the bed next to him. He let out a moan and covered his eyes with his arms. He almost forgot that Geoff was still there with him until he let out a snort.

"Really dude? You live with a family made up of mediums and come from a family of mediums and work with supernatural creatures and you didn't think mermfolk were totally a thing?"

"WOT?" Gavin peeked out from under his arm at Geoff. He was sat on one of the hotel room's cheap chairs shaking his head in disbelief. He flipped up onto the bed.

"I thought that was just Griffin!"

"Millie's been developing some abilities. She actually was the first one to have an inclination about Michael."

"Oh," Gavin paused in thought.  "Wait so you knew and you didn't tell me!?" Gavin jumped to his feet.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you!" Geoff rubbed his face and leaned back. "How oblivious ARE you!?" He took a long drink drink from his beer. Gavin stared at the bottle, processing what Geoff had told him.

"Wait, are ghosts and werewolves real too!?"

"GOD DAMNIT GAVIN YOU IDIOT!"

 

Ray tried to not smirk. Michael and Gavin quickly got back to being the awkward flirty friends whom didn't acknowledge it after Ray and Michael showed up for dinner. Since their booth was so private Geoff explained more about Roosterteeth and its workers. Werewolves, banshees, a witch and gremlin and more. Not that Michael understood what most of these creatures were but he nodded anyhow. Apparently Gavin also didn't know that much about their company and only knew about the ghosts they worked with. Those apparently being the only thing he has a sense for. "Weak medium gifts" and all.

Quickly Ray discovered why it was Geoff went into the long explanation about their company, that being that he had a project he was developing and was looking for some people to hire to join the group. Those people being Ray, Michael, and Gavin. He didn't have a solid name for the project within RoosterTeeth yet though. The only catch in all of this, a demand from Burnie, their soon to be boss, was that they had to create a "portfolio". Ray and Gavin were set though so really Michael would be the one whom had to catch up with the work. But everyone else would be there to help out.

Ah yes, if Michael thought he had it bad before, trying to read and catch up with general human knowledge, he was certainly in for quite the ride.

And now, after returning from using the bathroom, Ray caught the end of a conversation between Geoff and Griffin.

"Yeah, and?" he heard the smug tone in her voice. Geoff let out a heavy sigh and leaned back into his seat.

"Why are you almost always right?"

"Almost?" Ray looked around and say the boys and Millie competing with a pinball machine game. Gavin was obviously saying and doing things to try and frustrate Michael whilst Millie shouted orders at him in an attempt to help Michael get a better score. Perhaps Ray would give one last shove before he let up on Michael.

"So," he slid effortlessly into his spot at the booth. "I believe we have business to discuss."

 

Hungover, hungry, and tired. Michael didn't know why Ray was dragging him back to the mall at this ungodly hour of ten in the morning but it was torture. Ray passed off a couple of aspirin and a bottle of water saying that that was all he had. Ray even forced Michael to wear those light tan Khakis and loose sky blue polo Griffin had him buy last week at the mall. Michael wondered why Griffin was so insistent about that outfit and it wasn't until later when an equally groggy Gavin with a tight dark blue tight fitting shirt and dark brown khakis did Michael understand.

The Ramseys really were terrible people. Ray too.

And that's where time found Michael and Gavin, one groggy idiot human trying to explain to another groggy idiot merman courting over a cup of overly sugary coffee. Surprisingly time flew by at a pace of "make up your fucking mind!" Sometimes it seemed like some hours could be eaten up in a minute whilst some minutes took an hour to pass. It was making Michael get whiplash. But the time "alone" with Gavin was nice. They spoke more about their lives and family (this time Michael told the truth) and Gavin even tried to explain some human concepts to Michael. Tried being the keyword.

Gavin paid for their tickets to see a movie, it apparently being the "gentlemanly" thing to do since apparently it was Gavin who "asked" Michael out on a date (that being utter bullshit and simply something Geoff Griffin and Ray discussed the previous night). The movie was shitty and boring and they had fun mumbling jokes to each other and laughing throughout it. Eventually they got bored at the mall and took a bus back to the beach and walked down the side of it in the direction Gavin thought to be where his hotel room was at.

They sat at the beach and laughed over more slowmo videos.

"I'll be going soon you know. A little after my vacation's over I have to go back to England for a month for more filming. Um, England's the place I come from, it's like a THOUSAND miles away."

"I know what England is!.....Now." They stared at each other briefly before turning to look back out at the beach. Michael scratched at his hand.

"You know we don't have to actually do anything just because they said so right?" Gavin poked Michael's shoulder. Michael shook his head.

"I know you idiot! Like I'd actually listen to Ray anyhow. I still don't understand this stupid human courting thing."

"Well for one humans don't refer to is as "human courting thing"."

"Oh shut up!"

"But Michool!" Gavin reached up to pinch Michael's cheek but was stopped by Michael's hand.

"Just hold my hand and quit being annoying!" Gavin gave Michael a cheeky grin.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charms."

"Charm my ass."

"Maybe later."

.......

"The fuck is that supposed to mean."

To say the least, Michael kind of wished he didn't ask.


	19. Chapter 19

Michael thought he was loosing his mind. He didn't understand half of this editing shit he was doing and he already spent hours earlier with Ray just playing one stupid game. On the bright side he was allowed to yell and curse and be as angry about it as he wanted. But now he wanted to do the same with this editing technology and he wasn't allowed to destroy the computer.

At least he and Gavin could text during this part of the process.

G[hahaha really? I'm surprised nobody called the cops on you]

M[that's actually why we stopped. We got a complaint]

G[lol so how much more editing do you have to do?]

M[Like I fucking know! This is so fucking stupid why am I doing this!?]

G[For job and money my boi]

M[And here I thought I was doing it so that I got to chill with you]

G[REALLY!? You really do like me MiCHOOL?]

M[No]

G[Aw :( ] Michael laughed.

M[Dude I need to fucking stop before I really destroy this stupid thing]

G[Come visit me at the beach! I leave tomorrow anyhow. It'll be your last chance to hang out with the Gavmeister!] Michael smiled.

M[Sure.] Michael paused in thought before he got Ray's permission to take the truck and drove off to meet Gavin.

 

"Michool how much further!?" Gavin whined.

"Aha! Found it!" Michael freed himself from the cliffside and stepped into the large dip at the base of the cliff just above the waterline. The very same one he hid his clothes in. Gavin followed behind him quickly.

"You still haven't told me what we're doing he-" Michael's green shirt covered Gavin's head.

"Just hold on a sec!" Gavin tried to remove the shirt but Michael yelled at him to stop. Gavin could hear the rustling of clothes and then a splash. He tore the shirt off of his head.

"Michael!" Michael's head popped back up from underwater and he let out a laugh.

"Move my clothes out of the way, I don't want to get them wet." Gavin picked the pants and boxers up and placed them on a round boulder sticking out by his head. When he turned around he saw Michael lift himself up out of the water and back onto land and let out a gasp.

"MICHOOL!" His red hair remained curly and untamed by the water. Along his neck were these weird...fishy like thing that wiggled when Michael smiled sheepishly at him. Around his stomach and lower back gills began to pop out and litter his skin and by the waist it was a full on dark orange fish tail. "Oh Michael," Gavin breathed heavily and let out a smile. "That's BLOODY BRILLIANT." Michael dipped his head as a light blush tinted his cheeks and pulled himself further inland.

"I thought I'd show you at least once." He patted the ground next to him and Gavin quickly sat. Unthinkingly he touched the scales on the tail and flinched when Michael let out a shiver.

"Oh, Sorry!"

"Naw it's fine, just not used to others touching my tail. Now the gills you shouldn't EVER touch." Michael pointed to the fishy lines on the sides of his torso and neck.

"But you're a fish, how can you breath out here?"

"It's like a weird graph. The drier I get the harder it is to breath until suddenly it snaps and the change makes it easier to breath. The same goes for when I jump back into the water."

"That's amazin'." Michael shrugged.

"It's fuckin weird."

"Yeah it is," Michael playfully gave Gavin a light shove and Gavin pretended that it was harder than it was and fell over. Michael belted out a laugh.

He sat back up quickly enough to look at Michael next to him laugh and was enticed by the dimples just long enough to miss the fact that Michael was not only now holding onto his hand but staring right back at him.

"You're an idiot." and boy did that kiss make his heart soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LE GASP! But key you said you finished! What about chapter 20!?
> 
> Well readers who are reading this before I actually finish this. Chapter 20 is a "special" chapter (no sex, but some extra fun on my part) but i've also spent like 6 hours today working on this JUST to finish the necessary parts and it's already past my bedtime...  
> So you all have to wait.  
> Until then,  
> MUAAAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff's view on how they met Michael.

Whenever people asked him about his thoughts on when Roosterteeth first started way back in the day he would always say the same exact thing,

"I swore it was the stupidest fucking idea I had ever heard."

Unfortunately this answer also lead to,

"Well if it was the stupidest idea you ever heard then why did you go along with it?"

And the answer to that was very simple.

Griffin did the thing.

Not many people knew about her abilities outside of her family and their most trusted friends. Griffin was- well she told Geoff that she was a Medium. Not that Geoff really understood what that meant even after she explained it to him. How could he after all? Being so plain and....normal? If you could even consider him normal that is. Most of his associates were types of supernatural and mythical creatures. It was freaky really.

He told her about their idea for a company that would act as a coverup for others like them. He thought it would never work but she did the thing. The thing always started off the same. She would stare off into space as though she were deep in thought, her eyes seemed to fade in life and color briefly but then a spark and she was back.

"I think you should do it."

"What? Why? It sounds like a waste of time."

"Like you were going to be doing anything better with it." well....she didn't know that. Geoff could do whatever he wanted.

"You don't know that."

"But I do. Don't worry, it won't be the worst thing you could do."

"But it's not the best either." was his weak ass argument.

Years later and he still refused to accept that she was right.

She did it multiple times too. Sometimes over the stupidest things. She predicted the car needing a huge fixup and Gavin and even Millie.

Not that he believed that they were real outcomes.

Griffin's a crafty piece of work, she probably cheated in real life to make each thing happen.

Yeah that makes much more sense.

When Geoff discussed with Griffin a project he and Burnie were thinking about starting up she did it again.

"I think that's a great idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So...." he got a sheepish grin. "Who am I gonna hire." she placed a soft kiss on his lips and walked off with a smirk.

Someday he'd get her to give him more than vague details about what she saw.

The next month Millie had a night terror. Geoff saw the clouded look in her eyes when she finally came to the land of the conscious and had Griffin talk to her. It was the very same look Griffin had. He knew It would show eventually but she was still so young.

He didn't even realize something was up when Griffin suggested they make use of their vacation days the next day. It didn't even occur to Geoff to ask until the night before they left why it was she insisted on those two weeks so much, and why it had to be by that beach and why Gavin just HAD to come. They were snuggled up to each other whispering that night.

"Was her nightmare that bad?"

"A boy lost his family."

"How terrible,"

"That was ages ago though. And he's going to be very important to our family."

"What, is Millie in love with him or something," he barked out a sarcastic tone. If it was ages ago then he was definitely too old for his daughter.

"I didn't say that. But he'll be there waiting for us. Whether he realizes it or not. He still doesn't have a family but he'll be yours." Geoff's eye twitched.

"I'm gonna hire this guy?"

"You'll see." Geoff stared off into the darkness.

"He's some creature isn't he?"

"I won't spoil anything."

"Of course he's a creature, you guys never see anything about a person who isn't abnormal." She flicked his forehead.

"Go to sleep already."

And of course the very next day he thought he was gonna loose his fucking mind when he stared down at the abnormal scene. Gavin walked down the slope to Millie who was lightly clutching to a spot on her leg and in front of her was- Well. If it weren't for the fact that Geoff knew the impossible was possible he would have thought he was hallucinating.

He could see the weird pale lines on the side of his neck, they flattened and faded as the merman shrinked into himself in fear. There were spots of orange starting around his stomach and he could see a shadow of a large tail.

Of course it was a fucking merman. Why ELSE would they be going to the beach?

Naturally he told Griffin about it and naturally she got all smug about how right she was. After Millie told them about what happened Griffin even insisted they invite Michael to come eat with them and include him in their vacation plans as much as possible.

Griffin's lucky he loves her.

And so for a large part of their day they swam and played with Michael in the water. Watching him and Gavin wrestle was amusing and he wasn't a bad kid, just loud. But what's new. Though obviously Gavin remained unobservant of Michael's more....fishy qualities. That was what shocked Geoff really the next day when Michael showed up the next day looking undeniably human with no gills and tail. His fish scales now looking even more like freckles and his gills now barely visible lines on his body, like scars.

Gavin's reaction and attraction to Michael was already noticeable, but his reaction to seeing Michael shirtless and above water took the cake.

Griffin held true to her word in keeping Michael involved with the family vacation, much to Geoff's future annoyance. They took a tour of important places in town and the troublesome two, now trio, took to harassing Geoff for amusement. Their trip to the pier the next day was uneventful, thank goodness, as was the day after. He just hoped Michael wouldn't get sick from the alcohol he gave him.

Geoff didn't really care that much about how the two behaved when next to each other until their mall trip. They giggled and flirted with each other all day and obviously didn't even realize it! Griffin already admonished him last night about pushing Gavin too much so Geoff couldn't even tease them about it!

And then he saw it. He vaguely remembered what she said weeks ago about Millie's vision and Michael and it irritated her because he was beginning to see what she meant. He saw the trio, Gavin Michael and Ray, playing a racing game with each other in the arcade and they were- ugh- _great_. He could see the potential for future videos in his pet project and knew that being apart of the company was like having another family.

But why did it have to be a gang of young hoodlums like them?

Geoff rubbed his face at the thought of becoming that awkward father figure/boss to them.

They played games, watched over Millie, the carnival; every day he could see more and more just how Michael, and heck, even Ray were integrating themselves unknowingly into his family. But at least he finally got to push Gavin's buttons again about Michael.

And now Geoff glanced at them from the corner of his eyes. Gavin let out another screech as he ran away from Michael in the game. He could hear Ray cackle at them from his seat as he followed their chase. Jack and Ryan were off somewhere else in the game causing havoc and chaos whilst Geoff himself attempted to keep everyone focused. A pointless struggle sometimes.

They all laughed as they finished the recording. Geoff turned once more to look at everyone in the room. Jack was looking over a list on his laptop with a small smile on his face. Ryan fixed the mess on his desk that Gavin created in retaliation. Ray along with Lindsey watched Michael wrestled Gavin to the floor in retaliation to Gavin being a little shit.

Their little family, as weird as it was, was awesome.

This was also why if anyone ever asked Geoff about the success of his company and side project, Achievement Hunter, he would always say it was thanks to Griffin and the thing she does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad because originally I was gonna include my headcanon for what creature everyone in Achievement hunter was but I forgot :/ literally all I remember is that Ryan was a werewolf and Barbara was a witch and Linsey was a banshee.
> 
> Anywho. This is officially the end of Something's Fishey, original idea belongs to my moirail/bestie Hiezen. I hope you all enjoyed their au/my story. Unfortunately reading/writing this helped me realized that I really need to work on my writing some more, especially with how characters express themselves.
> 
> Forewarning, don't expect me to write much if at all because writing fanfiction is a once in a reeallllyyy blue moon thing for me.


End file.
